HetaSoul
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Para conseguir que sus armas se conviertan en Death Scythe... necesitan 99 almas de Demonio más el alma de una bruja, los alumnos de WWA tendrán que conseguirlo, pero... la locura amenaza con destruir el mundo... Mal Summary. Basado en la serie Soul Eater aunque haré algunos cambios respecto a la serie original. Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos y Ooc.
1. Resonancia del alma

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece la serie Soul Eater.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos y Ooc.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**Nombres:**

Nyo!Italia del Norte = Floricienta

**1. Resonancia del alma ~¿Ludwig se convierte en Death Scythe?~**

_Un alma saludable..._

_Habita en una mente y un cuerpo saludables_

POV - Narrador

[La Escuela Vocacional para Técnicos y Armas de Roma... más conocida como... WWA (1). Es un lugar para no permitir la existencia... que una vez hizo temblar el mundo de terror... y que arrastró a los humanos a la locura. Fundada por Roma para el estudio y entrenamiento de técnicos y armas]

-*Roma aparece de la nada*Bueno, bueno... Señor narrador. Hablando francamente... es una organización para la protección de la paz. Me pregunto por qué la llamaran vocacional... ¡Como sea! ¡Y ahora, pongamos mucho ánimo y empecemos!

Fin - POV - Narrador

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche y una chica camina tranquilamente por la calle, girándose al notar que la vigilaban... en ese momento un hombre con una máscara y cuchillas en vez manos mató a la chica para después comerse su "alma"...

-¡Ah! -otra chica vio la escena y huyó del lugar-

-Necesito más poder... -dijo el hombre siguiéndola- Necesito... más poder -el hombre la alcanzó y estaba a punto de matarla-

-Ve~

Se detuvo... ¿Lo que acababa de oír era un "Ve"? Se giró hacia sitio de donde venía el sitio y en eso la chica tuvo la oportunidad de escapar...

-Luddy, ¿es ese? -preguntó el castaño-

-Sí, Feliciano. Sin duda alguna es el alma de un demonio... no hay rastro humano... -contestó su compañero-

-Un alma que se separa del camino humano... puede transformarse en un demonio.

-Y como él no es humano... yo soy un arma... pero normalmente estoy en mi forma humana -el rubio estiró su brazo y lo transformó en una hoja de guadaña- Pero lo que realmente importa... ¡Es el alma! -Ludwig se transformó por completo en arma (Una guadaña)-

-Ve~ ya lo sé, Luddy -dijo Feliciano cogió a Ludwig preparándose para luchar- ¡Asesino, Jack el Destripador! ¡Aunque me des mucho miedo y tenga ganas de huir... nos llevaremos tu alma! ¡Vamos, Luddy! -y tras decir eso de la guadaña salió un "Si"-

Jack el Destripador bufó de molestia y fue corriendo hacia Feliciano, y este con un simple movimiento pudo bloquear el ataque con Ludwig. La pelea siguió, Feliciano intentando atacar y a la vez esquivar los ataques de Jack, hasta que Jack lo atrapó contra unas escaleras, el castaño saltó sobre la cabeza de Jack el Destripador haciendo que este saltase para no caer escaleras abajo, en eso Feliciano también saltó dejando la hoja de la guadaña justo en el torso de Jack- ¡Esta es nuestra alma numero 99! -y dicho esto Feliciano cortó en dos a Jack y como pre-demonio que era su cuerpo desapareció dejando atrás un huevo de demonio (o alma de color roja).

Ludwig se transformó de nuevo en humano y engulló el huevo de demonio- Gracias por la comida.

-Ve~ ¡Lo hicimos Luddy! ¡Ya tienes tus 99 almas de demonio!

-Ya solo queda una. En cuanto me coma el alma de una bruja, también me convertiré en el arma de tu abuelo, Roma, una Death Scythe (2).

-Ve~ avisaré a mi abuelito sobre esto~ -Feliciano buscó alguna ventana- El número del Death Room (3) era... 42-42-564 (4) -dijo mientras lo escribía en el cristal y acto seguido el cristal empezó a brillar y Roma apareció en el- Hola abuelito~

-Hola~ Feli-chan, ¿cómo te fue?

-¡Ve! Hemos recolectado el alma número 99 y solo queda el alma de una bruja.

-Awww~ De verdad, Feli-chan se nota que eres nieto mío~

-Ve, ve, ve... -Feliciano empezó a hacer ruiditos de timidez-

-¡Oye, Ludwig Beilschmidt! -otra voz se oyó al fondo- Si tocas a _mi _Feli-chan... como Death Scythe... No... ¡Como padre suyo, te mataré, maldito! -era Francis Bonnefoy el papá de Feliciano-

-*suspiro* Tu estas todo el día con mujeres y el que lo protege soy yo, ¿cómo quieres que le haga nada? -contestó Ludwig con fastidio-

-¿¡Que estas insinuando!? ¡Yo siempre estoy protegiéndolo, SIEMPRE! -dijo el francés casi con ganas de traspasar el cristal e ir a por Ludwig- ¡Además yo me refería a tocarlo en temas sexuales! ¿¡Que pasa tampoco es suficientemente bueno para ti en ese sentido!? ¡Ve y tócalo! ¿¡Acaso no eres un hombre!?

-¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo? -dijo Ludwig sin muchas ganas de seguir discutiendo-

-Feli-chan, te quiero -dijo Francis esta vez a Feliciano y con un tono dulce-

-Ve~ Engañaste a Mamá así que... no pienso en ti como mi Padre -dijo Feliciano al mismo tiempo que hacia un mohín-

-¡Eeehhh! -Francis se fue a una esquina muy deprimido-

-Bueno... dejando de lado los problemas familiares... Recolectando 99 almas perdidas, es decir, huevos de Demonio y un alma de una bruja, puedes estar calificado para convertirse en Death Scythe, pero... El problema es esta última alma. He visto a muchos técnicos morir en sus batallas contra las brujas. Te cuidado, Feli-chan. Crea una Death Scythe que sea capaz de igualarse a la que hizo tu madre.

-¡Ve!

-Y tampoco te debes de equivocar. La última alma debe de ser de una bruja, si te equivocas te confiscaré todas las almas de Demonio que has recolectado hasta ahora.

-Lo sé, abuelito~

-Confía en nosotros, Roma -dijo Ludwig-

-Entonces, los veo después~ -dijo Roma desapareciendo quedándose con Francis en la habitación-

-¡Feliciano! ¡Feli-chan! ¡Feliciaaanooo! -gritaba Francis aun deprimido junto con un muñeco chibi de Feliciano en las manos-

-Oye... Francis... eres un poco ruidoso... -dijo Roma mirando a Francis-

-¡Feliciaaanooo!

-*Le da a Francis un golpe en la cabeza* Si no paras de gritar... ¡Recibirás un Roma-Chop en toda la cabeza!

-Dilo antes de hacerlo... -contestó Francis tirado en el suelo y con un chichón en la cabeza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Le hago de todo a mi sirviente~ Soy una linda y hermosa dama~ pero, pero... Yo amo a las calabazas~ Pum-pumkin-pumkin~ Esa es mi magia... -cantaba la chica mientras se bañaba. Desde fuera Feliciano y Ludwig se preparaban para entrar-

-Ve~ Así que esta es la casa de la bruja Floricienta, ¿verdad?

-¿Una calabaza? Vaya casa más rara...

-¡Vamos, Luddy! -Feliciano y Ludwig entraron en la casa-

-¿¡Des-desnuda!? -dijo el rubio entrando en la baño seguido de Feliciano-

-Tu nariz está sangrando, nyan~

-Siento interrumpir tu baño, Señorita, pero... ¡Nos llevaremos tu alma!

-¡Bruja, me comeré tu alma! -gritó Ludwig-

-¿Bruja? -preguntó Floricienta confusa- ¡Increíble, se convirtió en una guadaña! -dijo al ver como Ludwig se transformó en arma-

-Luddy se comerá tu alma y se convertirá en un Death Scythe... que iguale a la de mi abuelo.

-Me gusta. Dame esa guadaña -dijo la bruja mientras saltaba de la bañera ya con la ropa puesta y todo- Pum-pumkin-pumkin... Halloween Cannon (5) -y tras decir eso Feliciano junto con Ludwig en forma de arma salieron volando de la casa en una gran explosión-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jajaja~

-Oh... Francis-Death Scythe-sama... eres tan pervertido -dijo una de las chicas del Club Nocturno-

-Por cierto, Death Scythe-sama, tienes un hijo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué clase de chico es? -preguntó otra-

-Oye, no le preguntes esas cosas...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Cómo puedes ver Francis-Death Scythe-sama es un mujeriego, ¿verdad? -contestó la otra ya hablando en susurros- Y a él no le esta yendo bien con su esposa.

-¿Oh?

-Además de eso, están preparando ya los papeles del divorcio...

-Oh...

-Su hijo, Feli-chan incluso dijo: "¡Te odio, Papá!"

-Se ve muy complicado...

-¡Felicianooooo! ¡Eso no es verdad, Feli! ¡Papá-Francis quiere mucho a Mamá y mucho más a ti! ¡Digo la verdad! -dijo Francis después de oír la conversación de las dos chicas-

-Muchas gracias -dijo el del bar después de que Francis pagase y se disponía a irse-

-¡Francis-Death Scythe-sama! Venga de nuevo, ¿sí? -dijeron las dos chicas a la vez que se despedían-

-Bien... ¡Nos vemos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Al día siguiente***

-Vaya... ese "Halloween Cannon" fue potente -dijo Ludwig junto con Feliciano dirigiéndose de nuevo a la casa de la bruja Floricienta-

-Ve~ Tal y como me dijo el abuelo Roma sobre las brujas. Pero tenemos que derrotarla si quieres convertirte en un Death Scythe.

-¿Eh? Es ella... Feliciano, prepárate -la guadaña no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Feliciano?

-¡Ve! ¡Es la bruja! ¡Huyamos! -dijo mientras salía a correr con una banderita blanca en mano-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Siguiente dia del siguiente***

-Ve~ Luddy... tengo miedo.

-Tranquilo, Feliciano y esta vez no huyas.

-Ve, ve.

-Solo nos falta el alma de una bruja para transformarme en Death Scythe y tú sales huyendo.

-Ve, ve.

-Feliciano, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Pum-pumkin-pumkin... ¡Halloween Cannon! -de nuevo Ludwig y Feliciano salieron a volar por los aires en una explosión hecha por Floricienta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Cuarto Round - PELEA***

Feliciano esquivaba por sexta vez los ataques que Floricienta le lanzaba en forma de calabaza.

-No puedes derrotar a Floricienta, nyan~ -dijo la bruja encima de una calabaza voladora-

-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces, Feliciano!? -dijo Ludwig en su forma de arma-

-Ve~ No es mi culpa...

-¿¡Eh!?

-Luddy es demasiado estricto -dijo Feliciano hinchando las mejillas- Si Luddy estuviese en mi lugar también fallaría.

-¿¡Qué demonios dices!? ¿¡Por qué dices cosas como esa ahora!?

-Buuuh, cosas de italianos.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-Oye, Oye... chico guadaña. Casi siempre discuten, ¿por qué no te conviertes en la guadaña de Floricienta? Onee-san perdonará todo lo que hagas -dijo Floricienta-

-¡Es-espera! Yo soy el compañero de Ludwig ¡No digas esas cosas sin mi opinión!

-¿Hmmp? ¿Es eso? Entonces... ¡Te mataré y me lo quedaré! -dijo Floricienta ahora poniéndose más seria- ¡Pum-pumkin-pumkin... Smashing Pumpkin (6)!

Feliciano esquivó el ataque, pero quedó de espaldas dándole la oportunidad a la bruja de agarrarlo con por una de sus piernas y lanzarlo a un tejado de una casa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Luddy? No puedo golpearla.

-...

-¿Luddy? ¿Oye, Luddy? ¿Qué te pasa?

-..._¿Por qué no te conviertes en la guadaña de Floricienta? Onee-san perdonará todo lo que hagas_... Ja...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jajaja~ ¡Oh, el cabaret es tan divertido~! -dijo Francis entrando en el Death Room-

-De verdad... ¿Que estabas haciendo mientras _MI _nieto que también es _TU _hijo está en peligro? -preguntó Roma bastante serio-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Algo le pasó a Feli-chan!?

-¡Feli-chan esta ahora teniendo una dura lucha con una bruja! Puede que muera... pero seguramente iré y me cargaré a la bruja yo mismo antes de que lo haga...

-¡Espérame, Feli-chan! -dijo Francis ignorando lo último que dijo Roma y sacando hojas de guadaña de sus brazos y espalda-

-¡Quieto parado! Si vamos, como oponentes de la bruja podríamos matarla solo en un corte de guadaña... ¡No...! ¡Podría encargarme de ella solo con un Roma-Chop en toda la cabeza! Pero... ese no es el problema, ¿cierto? Si eres su padre deberías de saberlo…

-Feliciano... -ya había guardado las hojas de guadaña-

-Aunque... esa bruja es un poco rara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feliciano fue empujado por la explosión aun en el tejado, clavó la hoja de la guadaña en él quedando colgado del palo de la guadaña- Ve~ Luddy. ¿Porque no me hablas?

-Feliciano...

-¿Luddy?

Ludwig se transformó en humano dejando a Feliciano colgado de su mano- es suficiente... -el rubio aflojó el agarre haciendo que Feliciano cayese en unos cubos de basura que amortiguaron la caída-

-¿Ve? ¿Pero qué haces, Luddy?

-Ya me he cansado de tus tonterías... ¡Yo... me convertiré en la guadaña de Floricienta-nee-san!

-¿¡Veeee!?

-Nyan~ ¿¡De verdad!? -dijo Floricienta muy emocionada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Si, si! ¡Aleja tus manazas de Feli-chan! ¡Maldito! -dijo Francis junto con Roma que miraban la pelea desde la Death Room-

-¿Eeeeh? *Le da un Roma-Chop* ¿Eso es lo que deberías de estar diciendo ahora?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Señorita, Floricienta! ¡Estas controlando a Luddy con tu magia! ¿¡Verdad!?

-Realmente eres tonto...

-¿Ve?

-Cualquiera elegiría estar con un compañero valiente antes que estar con un cobarde como tú...

-Ah... -eso a Feliciano le calló como un balde de agua fría encima, no... aun peor...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oh, Mon Dieu! ¡En verdad es bonita!

-*Le da otro Roma-Chop* ¡Estate callado un momento!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pensé... que tal vez Luddy si aceptaría que fuese tan miedoso... y entonces podría confiar en alguien que no me traicionara... No me lo puedo creer... Oye, Luddy antes dijiste que digo cosas sin sentido, ¿cierto? Y yo te pregunto... ¿¡Qué sentido tiene romper promesas!? ¡Tonto!

-Mmm... ¿Cómo voy a saber eso? -Ludwig transformó su brazo en una hoja de guadaña rodeando a Floricienta (que estaba a su lado) con ella- ¿Acaso dije algo como para faltar la promesa?

-¿Nyan~?

-¡Feliciano! ¡Ahora!

-¡Ve! -Feliciano fue corriendo a donde estaba su compañero y cogió la otra mano de Ludwig, este se trasformó por completo en guadaña consiguiendo que Feliciano cortase a la bruja. El cuerpo de la bruja desapareció y en su lugar a pareció un alma de color morado-

-Lo hiciste, Feliciano -dijo Ludwig sosteniendo el alma de la bruja en sus manos-

-Ve~ ... _Gracias, Luddy._

-La forma y figura no importan, lo único que importa es el alma... ¿verdad?

-Cuando comas eso...

-¡También me convertiré en un Death Scythe! -y después de decir eso Ludwig engulló el alma y un fuerte viento empezó a rodearlo- ¡Poder! ¡Siento el poder! ... No.

-¿Ve?

-*De la nada aparece una gata* Nyan~

-¡V-ve! ¿T-tu no serás...?

-Floricienta nunca dijo que fuese una bruja, nyan~ *Se transforma en humana* Floricienta es solo una linda gatita con fuertes poderes mágicos~

-¿¡Eeeeh!?

-La figura y la forma no importan... ¿Cierto, nyan~?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh... Como pensaba...

-¡No me importa que seas una gata! ¡Lo he decidido! ¡Me convertiré en tu... -Francis no pudo terminar la frase ya que Roma le dio otro Roma-Chop en toda la cabeza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Significa que yo... he comido 99 almas de demonio y el alma de una gata! -dijo Ludwig agarrándose la cabeza-

-Ve... Eso me recuerda... _La ultima alma debe de ser de una bruja, si te equivocas te confiscaré todas las almas de Demonio que has recolectado hasta ahora... confiscaremos... confiscar..._ Eso significa... ¡Fallamos!

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición, maldición! -Ludwig y Feliciano se subieron a una moto, el rubio la arrancó y se dispusieron a volver a casa-

-Luddy, fallé como técnico. No puedo creer que volvamos al principio.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a convertirme en Death Scythe de una vez!

-¿Ve? Floricienta, ¿Cómo es que estas viva después de que atrapamos tu alma? -dijo Feliciano viendo como la gata los seguía montada en una calabaza voladora-

-¿No sabes que los gatos tenemos 7 vidas, nyan~? Y en lugar de eso, Ludwig-kun... ¿No quieres convertirte en mi guadaña?

-¡Oye, Señorita Floricienta! ¡Deja de seguirnos! -dijo Feliciano-

-Nyan~ Ludwig-kun~

-Y yo que quería una vida tranquila...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***ADVERTENCIA: Adelanto del capítulo siguiente***

POV - Narrador

[El nombre de este joven es... Heracles Karpusi... es el asesino que se esconde en la oscuridad y se mueve junto con la oscuridad]

-Kiku... ¿Ellos son nuestro objetivo esta vez? -preguntó el castaño sosteniendo una hoz encadenada en sus manos-

-Si... Al Capone y sus compañeros. Su número es alrededor de cien.

-Dos contra cien... Justo lo que quería...

-Heracles-san... las almas que se han perdido del camino humano y se convierten en Demonios... las recolectaremos...

[Es aquel que utiliza a Honda Kiku, la Cuchilla Oscura Demoniaca... pero el joven tiene un gran problema]

-Vamos...

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? **

**-Feliciano: **Ve~ Finalmente empezó HetaSoul~ ¿Que piensan?

**-Ludwig: **Seria mejor si me hubiese convertido en Death Scythe...

**-Feliciano: **Ve~ ¡Luddy se queja mucho!

**-Ludwig: **En el siguiente capítulo estaremos en el bajo mundo de la mafia... y aparentemente un samurái malhumorado será perseguido por un asesino con problemas de bipolaridad.

**-Feliciano: **En otras palabras, es una historia como... ¡Una rica pasta fresca con un poco de delicioso tomate! ¿Cierto?

**-Ludwig:** ¿Porque hablas de pasta ahora?

**-Feliciano: **¡Porque la pasta es deliciosa!

**-Ludwig:** Y en el segundo capítulo de HetaSoul... "¡Yo soy bipolar! ¿Aparece el hombre más fuerte?"

**-Feliciano: **Ve~ ¡Tomaremos tu alma!

**¿Qué tal? Largo, ¿Verdad? Me basé en la serie ****Soul Eater**** de ahí viene el nombre ****HetaSoul.**** Bueno... pues eso dejen reviews y díganme su opinión sobre la versión Hetalia de Soul Eater.**

**WWA (1) - Academia mundial.**

**Death Scythe (2) - Guadaña mortal.**

**Death Room (3) - Habitación de la muerte.**

**42-42-564 (4) - En japonés también se puede leer como "Muere, muere, matar".**

**Halloween Cannon (5) - Lanza una calabaza como una bola de cañón.**

**Smashing Pumpkin (6) - Hace aparecer una calabaza gigante hecha de energía mágica para que aplaste al oponente.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO~**


	2. ¡Yo soy bipolar!

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece la serie Soul Eater.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos y Ooc.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**Nombres:**

Liechtenstein: Lily.

**2. ¡Yo soy bipolar! ~¿Aparece el hombre más fuerte?~**

_Un alma saludable..._

_Habita en una mente y un cuerpo saludables_

POV - Narrador

[La Escuela Vocacional para Técnicos y Armas de Roma... más conocida como... WWA (1). Es un lugar para no permitir la existencia... que una vez hizo temblar el mundo de terror... y que arrastró a los humanos a la locura. Fundada por Roma para el estudio y entrenamiento de técnicos y armas]

-*Roma aparece de la nada*Bueno, bueno... Señor narrador. Hablando francamente... es una organización para la protección de la paz. Me pregunto por qué la llamaran vocacional... ¡Como sea! ¡Y ahora, pongamos mucho ánimo y empecemos!

Fin - POV - Narrador

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heracles se encontraba en la entrada de la WWA. Había sido rechazado de nuevo por otra arma por culpa de su problema de bipolaridad. Un chico al parecer de origen japonés lo vio y se le acercó, en su pecho llevaba un cartelito con la palabra "arma".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Acabad con toda la escoria que se interponga en mi camino, You know? -dijo Al Capone pinchando su tenedor en una de las muchas almas de su plato y observando con sus cómplices hacían los mismo devorándolas-

-Kiku, ¿son ellos los objetivos de esta misión? -preguntó Heracles muy lentamente a su compañero escondido entre las sombras-

-Sí. Al Capone y compañía. Son aproximadamente cien que están a su lado -contestó el arma-

-¿Un dos contra cien? ...Perfecto... -dijo Heracles esta vez cambiando su tono de voz a uno más espabilado y serio-

-Heracles-san... Recojamos todas las almas que se han desviado del camino humano y han ido por el camino del demonio. Máxima del asesino nº 1: Ocúltate en las sombras, contén la respiración y no dejes escapar ningún descuido del enemigo.

-Máxima del asesino nº 2: Sincronízate con el enemigo y prevé sus pensamientos y movimientos -siguió Heracles preparándose para atacar- Máxima del asesino nº 3: Acaba con el enemigo antes de que se dé cuenta de tu presencia... ¡Vamos! -Heracles agarró bien su arma y saltó hacia sus enemigos aterrizando en mitad de la mesa- ¡Me llamo Heracles Karpusi! ¡Y he venido a asesinarte! -dijo mientras utilizaba a Kika a modo de micrófono, dejando a Al Capone y a los demás viéndolo y procesando lo que acababa de pasar- Lo he clavado...

-¡Heracles-san! ¡No soy un micrófono! ¡Soy un arma, una hoz encadenada! -dijo Kiku transformándose en humano- ¿¡Acaso sabes lo que es "asesinato"!?

-¿¡Quienes sois vosotros!? ¡Fuego! -dijo uno de los de Al Capone mientras los otros los apuntaban con pistolas y metralletas empezando a disparar. Heracles y Kiku lo único que pudieron hacer ante eso fue correr en círculos sobre la mesa-

-¡Retirada, Kiku! -gritó Heracles-

-¿¡Porque tiene que acabar de esta manera!?

-¡Modo: Bola de humo!

-¡Sí! -y dicho esto se transformó en una bola de humo, Heracles la agarró y la lanzó a la mesa haciendo una gran explosión de humo que al disiparse se hizo ver que Heracles y Kiku desaparecieron-

-Japanese Ninja...

-Don Al Capone -dijo uno de los cómplices-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hemos localizado a la bruja.

-Cuando tenga el poder de la bruja, mi familia será invencible, You know?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo siento, Kiku. Pero... ¡Hoy también ha sido increíble! -dijo Heracles cambiando el tono de su voz de repente-

-Y pensar que no hemos podido recolectar ningún "huevo de demonio" hasta el momento... A este paso mi reputación como Arma Demoniaca caerá en picado.

-¿Sacas lo de "arma de reputación dudosa" de la palabra demonio? No es un buen chiste...

-¿Tú crees? Gomen...

-Pero... yo sé cómo combatir los chistes malos... ¿sabes cómo trato a los chistes malos? -Kiku solo negó con la cabeza- Deja de contar chistes malos y así le respondo con otro chiste malo.

-_Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza..._

-Te he sorprendido, ¿verdad?

-Claro. Me ha sorprendido mucho -contestó Kiku intentando parecer los más animado posible- _No sé con qué cara presentarme ante Roma-sama_ *suspiro*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mhmm... ¿Habrá algún trabajo interesante? -dijo Kiku viendo las pequeñas tablas del muro-

-¿Qué? Pero si todavía tenemos que arreglar cuentas con Al Capone... -dijo Heracles a su lado-

-Pero no podemos estar fracasando siempre... sobre todo con lo de tu bipolaridad... así que tenemos que conseguir otro trabajo más simple.

-¡Ciao! -gritó Feliciano acompañado de Ludwig-

-Parece que fallasteis de nuevo -dijo Ludwig-

-¿Qué? Pero si Al Capone casi me suplica perdonar su vida -contestó Heracles-

-¿En serio? -preguntó Feliciano-

-No -dijo Heracles cambiando completamente-

-Y... ¿cómo les fue a ustedes? -preguntó Kiku-

-No saques ese tema...

-Ve... nos deprimimos con solo de recordarlo... -contestaron Ludwig y Feliciano mientras un aura de depresión los rodeaba-

-Heracles-kun y Kiku-san, de la clase de la Luna Creciente preséntense inmediatamente en la Death Room (2) -se oyó por uno de los megáfonos-

-¿Qué será? -preguntó Heracles-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola, hola, que tal -dijo Roma a modo de saludo- Al parecer habéis fallado en el asesinato de Capone.

-L-lo sentimos -dijo Kiku-

-No tienes por qué preocuparse. Me encargaré de convertir a Kiku en un Death Scythe (3). Y de momento... ¿qué tal si te regalo un gato? Son muy cariñosos aunque a la vez independientes... ¿Qué tal, a que ya no necesitas el arma? -Roma le da un Roma-Chop-

-De verdad, lo siento mucho -siguió Kiku-

-En vuestro caso, potencial tenéis, pero no lo aprovecháis -dijo Roma-

-Ah...

-Me gustaría hacer la vista gorda, pero ha surgido un problema. Capone y compañía ha empezado a moverse en busca de la bruja.

-¿¡Cómo!? -dijo Heracles levantándose de golpe (ya que al recibir el golpe cayó al suelo)-

-La bruja que persiguen se llama Lily. Al parecer Lily tiene un guardaespaldas muy fuerte. Pero si Capone consigue el poder de la bruja pasará algo terrible...

-Eso significa que si derrotamos a Capone y a la bruja... 99 almas más el alma de una bruja... ¡Kiku se convertirá en un Death Scythe al instante! ¡Vámonos! -y dicho esto Heracles se fue de la habitación a su ritmo-

-Esp- ¡Heracles-san! -dijo Kiku siguiéndolo-

-Pero hay un problema con la bruja Lily, y es que... ¡Ey, esperad! Pasan de mí... -dijo Roma al darse cuenta de que hablaba solo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos... Kiku...

-¡Espera, Heracles-san! -dijo Kiku cogiéndolo del brazo-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es imposible luchar contra una bruja si no somos capaces de hacer misiones normales.

-¿Cómo?

-Así que esta vez no te lo puedo dejar pasar. Tenemos que organizarnos...

-Ve~ Kiku no tendría ningún problema en buscar otro compañero... -dijo Feliciano observándolos desde la ventana-

-Es bastante raro, pero tiene agallas -dijo Ludwig- Lo más probable es que Kiku sepa que no es un simple bocazas bipolar.

-Ve~ Seguro que es eso.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya... 99 almas de demonio. No queda un largo camino por delante.

-¡Ve!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al Capone y los otros se encontraban en las puertas del castillo de la bruja Lily- ¿Vive la bruja en este castillo? Con el poder de la bruja, mi familia será invencible, You know? -preguntó a uno de los suyos, este solo asintió-

-Don Al Capone... -dijo otro señalando a un hombre sentado en una roca con una katana en la mano-

-Al Capone... ¿qué motivas traen al emperador del mundo de las sombras a este lugar? -preguntó el hombre- Dependiendo de tu respuesta... acabaré contigo.

-Menuda actitud... ¡acabad con él! -dijo Al Capone mientras los otros se preparaban para disparar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Es imposible luchar contra una bruja si no somos capaces de hacer misiones normales._ Kiku... ¿acaso no confía en mi como asesino? -dijo Heracles parándose de repente- Le demostraré lo buen asesino que soy pillándolo por la espalda -y dicho esto empezó a escalar la montaña (sin muchas ganas, ya que preferiría dormir) mientras recitaba "Máxima del asesino nº 1: Ocúltate en las sombras, contén la respiración y no dejes escapar ningún descuido del enemigo", llegando por fin a la cima- Mmm... ¡Aaaah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaaah! -empezó a gritar al ver a Kiku... desnudo... bañándose... desnudo... a ese japonés que siempre le daba vergüenza incluso si los dos eran hombres...

-Levantas demasiado la voz... y ha sido inoportuno cambiar de personalidad ahora... ¡Como asesino que eres, deberías de intentar ocultar tu presencia y controlar tu personalidad! -gritó Kiku lanzándole un shuriken, dándole de lleno en la cabeza- Hay que ver... -dijo viendo a Heracles en el suelo y con un hilillo de sangre salir de su frente-

-Acabo de morir... presencia cero... perfecto... -dijo Heracles ahora cambiando a su personalidad "tranquila"-

-Perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡A por el castillo de la bruja! -gritó Heracles seguido de Kiku-

-Heracles-san.

-¿Mhmp?

-¿Has pensado en algún plan?

-Claro... primero, dejar salir mi personalidad "hiperactiva"...

-Ya veo, no tienes ningún plan... Lo entiendo.

-Pero sabes, Kiku. Yo... me encargaré de convertirte en un buen Death Scythe. Déjalo en mis manos.

-Lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heracles y Kiku se encontraban en las puertas del castillo de la bruja, observando todas las almas de demonio desperdigadas por todo el lugar, incluso estaba la de Al Capone...

-¿Pero que... -el castaño no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien lo atacó por la espalda, con suerte pudo esquivarlo-

-Vaya día más ajetreado tenemos hoy... -dijo para sí el atacante-

-La almas de demonio que hay aquí... ¿Es obra tuya? -preguntó Heracles-

-¿Habéis venido también a por el poder de la bruja?

-¿Eres fuerte? Muy bien... ¡contigo conseguiré controlar "mi otra personalidad"! Lucha contra mí.

-Me llamo Vash. Soy el guardaespaldas de la bruja Lily.

-Mi nombre es Heracles. Y tengo problemas de bipolaridad -contestó Heracles mientras Kiku susurraba: "ese no hacía falta que lo dijeses"-

-No quiero matar innecesariamente. Olvídate de Lily y márchate.

-Kiku.

-¡Sí! -Kiku se transformó en una hoz encadenada-

-¿Eres un usuario de arma? -preguntó el rubio-

-Prepárate...

-Técnica ilusoria de una espada... -Vash lanzó un montón de espadas al aire, estas aterrizaron cerca de Heracles y Vash mientras que una cinta donde ponía "KEEP OUT" se ponía alrededor de las espadas-

-¿Y esto?

-Ten cuidado, Heracles-san.

-Si no quieres marcharte, ten mataré -dijo Vash preparándose para pelear. Heracles lanzó a un a de los hoces hacia el rubio, este la detuvo con su espada haciendo que la cadena quedase enrollada alrededor de la espada-

-¡Te tengo! -dijo Heracles tirando de la cadena, pero... el samurái ahora estaba atacándolo por la espalda, el griego lo bloqueó con la cadena-

-Te has salvado gracias al arma. Si fuera una cadena corriente, ya se habría roto -Vash cogió otra espada dispuesto a dar a Heracles, pero el castaño lo esquivó quedando contra una pared- Es mi último aviso. Márchate de aquí. Me sabe mal tener que matar a un niño.

-¿Acabas de llamarme niño? Me parece que necesitas gafas. ¡Kiku! ¡Modo: Shuriken!

-¡Sí! -Kiku empezó a brillar para después verse en la forma de un gran Shuriken. Heracles lo lanzó hacia Vash pero esto pegó un salto y atrapó a Kiku con una de sus espadas-

-¡Kiku! ¡Modo: Bola de humo!

-¡Sí! -una gran explosión de humo se hizo rodeando a Vash y dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Heracles para coger una de las espadas del samurái y atacarlo-

-¡Ja! ¡Te tengo! -grito Heracles-

-¡Baka! ¡Has desperdiciado la oportunidad levantando la voz! -dijo Kiku recuperando su forma humana. Y Kiku tenía razón al pegar ese gritó alertó a Vash de su presencia y este pudo darle con la katana en el torso- ¡Heracles-san! H-Heracles-san... -dijo viendo a su compañero tirado en el suelo-

-*Tose* Vash... maldito... eres demasiado creído... ¡cómo te atreves a pegarme con el canto!

-¿No te parece que eres demasiado desconsiderado con ese chico? -dijo Vash-

-¿Eh?

-El motivo por el que has podido llegar hasta aquí, es gracias a la fuerza de esa arma. Aunque el arma sea de gran calidad, si el usuario es inútil, no sirve de nada. No eres más que un inútil. ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Se equivoca! ¡Heracles-san solo es... un poco vago y tonto! ¡Pero si se esfuerza puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa! -dijo Kiku en un intento de defender a su técnico-

-Vash... ¿cuál es tu propósito? -preguntó Heracles levantándose lentamente-

-Soy guardaespaldas. Mi misión es proteger a Lily.

-¡No. No es así! Yo lo sé, Vash... tu intención es llamarme inútil, sin saber ni siquiera como soy... ¡No voy a permitir eso! ¡Prometí ser el Dios tanto en el Cielo como el Tierra! ¿¡Te enteraste!?

-_Dejando de lado el motivo, el brillo de sus ojos ha cambiado..._

-Kiku. Modo: Espada ninja.

-¡Sí! *se transforma en una espada ninja*

-Vash, quiero una pelea seria y justa.

-Esta vez no voy a darte con el canto.

-_Máxima del asesino nº 1: Ocúltate en las sombras, contén la respiración y no dejes escapar ningún descuido del enemigo... Máxima del asesino nº 2: Sincronízate con el enemigo y prevé sus pensamientos y movimientos..._

-_¿Y esto? ¿Es el mismo tipo de antes?_

-_Máxima del asesino nº 3..._

-_No puede ser... no ciento su presencia. No, no eso. Poca, pero siento su presencia..._

-_Acaba con el enemigo..._

-¿¡Acaso tu...!?

-_Antes de que se percate de tu presencia..._ -el cuerpo de Heracles se tornó de marrón empezando a desaparecer en formas de hojas... dejando ver a Kiku-

-Modo: Dummy Star... -dijo Kiku-

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Técnica secreta! ¡Kokusei Bid Wave! -Heracles apareció golpeando la espalda del rubio y lanzándolo contra la pared- Un combate justo. Esta es la forma de luchar de un asesino.

-Me rindo... -dijo Vash para después escupir un poco de sangre-

-Me juzgaste mal, Vash... Kiku.

-¡Sí! -dijo el japonés mientras se transformaba en una hoz encadenada-

-¿Dónde está la bruja? -preguntó Heracles sin obtener respuesta. Levantó la hoz y se dispuso a acabar con Vash-

-¡Deteneos! -se oyó una voz. Heracles volteó y vio a una pequeña niña rubia con un listón en el pelo y que montaba en una escoba- ¡No os metáis con Onii-sama! -la pequeña aterrizó/chocó contra Vash poniéndose ente Heracles y el guardaespaldas-

-Lily...

-Onii-sama está protegiendo a la pobre Lily de los humanos. ¡Así que no os metáis con Onii-sama!

-¿Esta es Lily?

-Heracles-san, las almas sueltas del grupo de Capone más el alma de una bruja sin poder... No volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta...

-Lo sé... pero...

-¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡TONTO! -dijo Lily mientras pegaba a Heracles con una de las espadas de Vash provocándole un leve corte en la cabeza (pero empezando a sangrar bastante)-

-¿¡Pero qué haces, niña!? -dijo Heracles (extrañamente) enfadado-

-Si lo que quieres es mi vida, te la daré... pero si piensas en matar a Lily... ¡juro por esta katana que daré mi vida para protegerla! -dijo Vash-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Kiku ya en su forma humana-

-¿Un guardaespaldas que protege a una niña? Das pena, tío. Vamos, Kiku.

-Sí…

-Además... matar a una niña deja mal sabor de boca...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Roma viendo la bolsa llena de almas de demonio que le trajo Heracles-

-Pues claro. No ha sido cosa mía -contestó Heracles-

-No soy el más indicado para decirlo, pero... os las podríais haber quedado a escondidas.

-Yo no hago cosas tan sucias. Verdad, Kiku.

-Claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Máxima del asesino nº 1: Ocúltate en las sombras, contén la respiración... y no dejes escapar ningún descuido... del enemigo -dijo Heracles intentando subir la pared... ¿al otro lado? Kiku se daba un baño...- ¡Waaaa! -gritó al llegar arriba-

-Ya te he dicho que ocultes tu presencia... -dijo Kiku mientras le lanzaba un shuriken a la cabeza- *suspiro* Me preocupa lo que me queda por pasar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***ADVERTENCIA: Adelanto del capítulo siguiente***

[Lovino Vargas... el primer nieto de Roma-sama... un joven un tanto "tsundere" manejando a sus dos armas...]

Lupin huía del joven italiano, armado de dos pistolas y siendo acorralado en un callejón.

-¡Ha llegado tu final, bastardo! -dijo el italiano mientras sus armas se transformaban en humanos- Lovi~ acabemos con él rápido.

-¡Cállate, bastardo! -grito Lovino golpeando a su arma-

[Pero su mal carácter llega a límites extremos...]

-¡Dejad de pelear! -gritaba la otra arma-

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**-Heracles: **¿Que os aparecido mi primera aparición? He tenido un buen control de mi personalidad, ¿cierto?

**-Feliciano: **Ve~ Pero Heracles-san no ha conseguido ningún alma de demonio aún.

**-Heracles: **Aun así... mi control de personalidad ha sido bueno...

**-Feliciano:** Ahora que mencionas lo de personalidad... ¡aparecerá mi hermanito mayor!

**-Heracles:** ¿Tu hermano mayor?

**-Feliciano: **¡Ve! Si... aunque sea un poco malhumorado...

**-Heracles:** Mhmp...

**-Feliciano:** Ve...

**-Heracles:** Y en el tercer capítulo de HetaSoul... "El joven tsundere ¿La extraña misión de Lovino?"

**-Feliciano: **¡Tomaremos tu alma!

**Bueno... aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de HetaSoul. Espero que les guste y... si la he cagado poniendo a Heracles como Black Star, lo siento mucho...**

**WWA (1) - Academia mundial.**

**Death Room (2) - Habitación de la muerte.**

**Death Scythe (3) - Guadaña mortal.**

**Hasta el próximo~**


	3. El joven Tsundere

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece la serie Soul Eater.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc y el leguaje de Romano.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**Nombres:**

Portugal: João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo.

**3. El joven tsundere ~¿La extraña misión de Lovino?~**

_Un alma saludable..._

_Habita en una mente y un cuerpo saludables_

POV - Narrador

[La Escuela Vocacional para Técnicos y Armas de Roma... más conocida como... WWA (1). Es un lugar para no permitir la existencia... que una vez hizo temblar el mundo de terror... y que arrastró a los humanos a la locura. Fundada por Roma para el estudio y entrenamiento de técnicos y armas]

-*Roma aparece de la nada*Bueno, bueno... Señor narrador. Hablando francamente... es una organización para la protección de la paz. Me pregunto por qué la llamaran vocacional... ¡Como sea! ¡Y ahora, pongamos mucho ánimo y empecemos!

Fin - POV - Narrador

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche y en una de las grandes mansiones que había por la calle se oyó el sonido de la alarma seguido de un sonido de cristales rotos, de la ventana rota salió un tipo cargando un saco lleno de almas recién conseguidas. El enmascarado se detuvo a observar las brillantes almas relamiéndose al imaginar la maravillosa textura que tendrían...

-¡Alto ahí, bastardo! -se oyó un grito y varias disparos dirigiéndose al lugar donde el ladrón estaba. Salió a correr, pero en seguida paró viéndose atrapado en un callejón-

-Ha llegado tu fin, Lupin "el bastardo" -dijo el castaño a la misma vez que sus dos armas se transformaban en su forma humana- ¿¡Pero que cojo-...!? ¡Maldito bastardo español! ¡Deja de abrazarme!

-¡No es momento de pelear! ¡Tenemos a un huevo de demonio delante de nosotros! -gritaba el portugués-

-¡Deja de abrázame!

-Lovi, una cosa es abrazarte y otra cosa es "protegerte" -replicó Antonio-

-Si cuando me abrazas y me proteges _abrazándome_ ¿¡qué diferencia hay!? -gritó el italiano. Y entre discusiones y algún que otro golpe el ladrón Lupin vio la oportunidad para escapar por una alcantarilla- ¡Mira, se escapó por vuestra culpa!

-¡Perdona! -dijo indignado João-

-Ah... Maldición, estoy muy cabreado por haberme enterado de que mi estúpido hermano pequeño tiene de arma a ese estúpido-macho-patatas... *suspiro* Voy a llamar a mi abuelo...

-_Vaya niño más tsundere... _-pensó João-

-_Qué lindo~_ -pensaba Antonio-

Lovino dio unos pasos adelante e hizo unos signos con las manos apareciendo en el suelo la marca de una guadaña y acto seguido de ella salió su abuelo.

-Hola, Hola, ¡Hola! -saludó Roma- Como siempre tienes un rizo muy lindo~

-Abuelo, déjate de cumplidos y dime por favor que el estúpi... Feliciano ha dejado de tener como compañero al bastar... a Ludwig -dijo a su abuelo, reprimiéndose las ganas de insultar-

-Eeehhh~ pero si es un chico muy fuerte, ¡y además es un santo!-contestó su abuelo haciendo que Lovino tuviese un berrinche mental-

-Roma-sama no diga eso de Ludwig... -susurró Antonio-

-Ya sabe que no se llevan bien... -susurró también João-

-¿Eh...? Bueno, como sea, por lo menos parece que vais bien en la recolección de almas, pero siendo mi nieto al igual que Feliciano no tienes por qué recolectarlas para mejorar tus armas.

-Quiero crear mis propias armas, abuelo.

-Hera hera~. Tienes dos armas, así que necesitas al doble de almas. Toño-chan, João-chan, animo~

João bufó y Antonio asintió energéticamente.

-Y bueno, quiero recolectar las almas de golpe. ¿Tienes algo interesante por ahí?

-¡Claro! ¡Tengo una misión que puede interesarte!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Dentro de la WWA, Heracles bostezaba por tercera vez seguida acompañado de Kiku.

-¿Que habrá pasado? -preguntó Kiku viendo a Feliciano y a Ludwig mirando fijamente el muro de tablas de las misiones- Feliciano-san, Ludwig-san.

-Ve~, Buenos días, Kiku~

-Hey, Ludwig, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Heracles con toda la confianza del mundo-

-¿No os habéis enterado? Lo saben todos en la WWA.

-¿¡Ahora os enteráis de que soy bipolar!?

-¡Nein! Es eso –dijo el rubio señalando una tablilla donde ponía _"En proceso"_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

-Lovi, la misión que te doy se encuentra en una antigua pirámide de Anubis que está en el caluroso país de Egipto. Se trata de una bruja que domina la nigromancia y se dedica a resucitar las momias que están allí, lleva a las momias a pasearse de noche a los pueblos para que se alimenten de almas humanas. Los nigromantes son difíciles de tratar. Crea unas cuantas momias, y estas atacan a los humanos convirtiéndolos en momias también. ¡Se reproducen como ratas!

-¿La pirámide de Anubis? Suena bastante bien.

-En realidad, pensaba dar esta misión a un usuario de tres estrellas...

-No te preocupes, abuelo. ¡Es un placer acabar con esas bastardas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

-Heracles, ¿No tienes curiosidad por quien puede ser? -dijo Ludwig-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me molesta que haya querido llamar tanto la atención! ¡Vamos, colega! -Heracles cogió del brazo a Ludwig y se lo llevó literalmente arrastras-

-¡Lud!

-Mira el lado positivo, Feliciano-san, nuestros compañeros se llevan bien... de una manera un tanto extraña... -dijo Kiku-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Lovino se encontraba enfrente de la pirámide de Anubis, se paró a verla unos minutos después de guardar su monopatín.

-Cómo se me duermen las articulaciones cuando estoy en forma de arma -dijo João mientras se estiraba-

-Mierda de polvo... -dijo Lovino tapándose la boca-

-¿Porque no entramos ya? -dijo Antonio-

-En serio... esta pirámide me da mala espina -dijo João entrando en la pirámide seguido de Antonio y Lovino-

-No te preocupes. Vamos, vamos -dijo el español-

-Mierda, me pican los ojos... -seguía quejándose Lovino-

Siguieron caminado Lovino observaba con el ceño fruncido el interior de la pirámide y Antonio y João tenían una "interesante" conversación sobre colirios.

-¡Ah!

-¿Porque te paraste, Lovino? -preguntó João-

-Pueden que sean imaginaciones mías... pero siento que me dejé la pasta en la hornilla y la pizza en el horno... ¡encendidos! ¡La pasta y la pizza se quemaran!

-¿¡"La pasta y la pizza se quemaran"!? ¡Y qué pasa con la casa!

-¡La casa no importa! ¡Lo que importa es la pasta y la pizza! ¡Mierda, voy a volver!

-¡Espera¡ ¡Quieto ahí! *coge a Lovino del hombro* ¡Ahora te aguantas y lo miras cuando lleguemos a casa!

-Mi pasta... mi pizza... -decía el italiano mientras era arrastrado por João mientras que Antonio reía tontamente- No me lo quito de la cabeza...

-¡Quítatelo de la cabeza!

-¡No puedo, bastardo! -grito Lovino liberándose del agarre del portugués-

-... ... ...

-¿¡Que te pasa ahora!?

-¡Momias! ¡Son momias! -gritó João espantado al ver el grupo de momias que empezaron a reír tontamente- Qu-que bo-bonitas... -dijo en un intento de no enfadarlas, pero una de la momias se le acercó y le lamió toda la cara, haciendo que tuviese un escalofrió por todo la columna- ¡Me ha lamido! ¡Me ha lamido! ¡ME HA LAMIDO! ¡Sera asquerosa la momia!

Antonio puso cara de asco viendo como su hermano se limpiaba la cara llena de babas de la momia, a la vez que era jalado por el grupo de momias.

-¿¡Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto!? ¡Antonio, transformación!

-¡Sí!

-¡Vamos, Lovino! -dijo João mirando el lugar donde supuestamente estaría Lovino, pero... no estaba. Una pequeña nota voló hasta llegar al suelo-

_Para: El bastardo mayor y el bastardo menor._

_No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que mi pasta y mi pizza se estén quemando, así que, he decidido volver y comprobarlo. Espero que os caigáis porque está todo muy oscuro._

_Lovino Vargas._

-¡No puede ser!

En eso momento una de las momias se les acercó, dispuesta a atacarlos. Antonio se transformó en pistola y João lo cogió empezando a disparar a las momias, una de las momias estiró sus brazos hacia João que se transformó en pistola a la vez que Antonio se transformaba en humano empezando a disparar a las momias de nuevo...

***En otro lugar de la pirámide***

-¡Oh, corazón que yaces dentro de mí! ¡Oh, corazón que yaces dentro de mi estatua! ¡Vuelve a la vida faraón! -recitó la bruja metiendo las almas de demonio dentro del ataúd del faraón-

-La ira del faraón... -salió una voz el ataúd, acto seguido el ataúd se abrió y salió una mano de él cogiendo a la bruja-

-¡Ah, me ha atrapado! ¡Está tirando de mí! ¡Parece que me va a comer! -la bruja desapareció dentro del ataúd... muerta-

-Mira que ponerte a jugar con las almas de la gente de mi pueblo... ¡Sufre la ira del faraón!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

-Ve~ ¿Dónde se habrán metido Lud y Heracles?

Ludwig y Heracles se encontraban dando vueltas por la WWA para saber quién cogió la misión de la pirámide de Anubis. Primero fueron a preguntarle a Roma-sama, pero ni siquiera estaba en la Death Room (2)... la segunda opción era Francis que los mandó a paseo, la tercera opción... recepción, ¡eso nunca falla!, pensaron los dos, pero tampoco sabían nada... así que, siguieron buscando...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

-Hmp... Así que, eran imaginaciones mías... ¡ni siquiera los había encendido! -dijo Lovino viendo la pasta y la pizza en perfecto estado- Bueno... ¡los bastardos me esperan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

João se encontraba recolectado las almas de las momias.

-Ya recolectamos todas las almas de las momias. Me pusiste una más a mí, ¿no?

-Si -contestó Antonio-

-Dios... se oyen ruidos extraños del interior -dijo João-

-Vamos, o... ¿tienes miedo? -dijo Antonio volviéndose para mirar a su hermano-

-¡Por supuesto que no! -contestó el de la coleta dirigiéndose hacia el interior. Los dos entraron cada vez más en la pirámide hasta llegar a un pequeño altar donde estaba el ataúd del Faraón-

-Estos son los restos que ha dejado sin comer... -se oyó una pequeña voz proveniente de una mano... lo que quedaba de la bruja-

-¡WHAAAAA! -gritaron los dos al unísono-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

-¿Mmhp? ¿Que hacéis aun aquí? La campana sonó hace un rato -dijo el profesor-

-Pero si tú, siendo tutor, estas por largarte -contestó Heracles-

-Tengo asuntos que atender...

-Pues antes de irte nos gustaría preguntarte algo, ya que me secuestró...

-¿Te secuestré? -preguntó Heracles-

-Déjalo, Heracles... Sensei, queríamos preguntarte quien aceptado el trabajo de la pirámide de Anubis.

-Ah, no es alumno nuestro, es difícil para vosotros.

-¿Y quién es?

-El nieto mayor de Roma-sama -contestó el rubio mayor-

-¿Eso significa... -dijo Heracles-

-...que Feliciano tiene un hermano? -siguió Ludwig-

-Así es... y su nombre es Lovino Vargas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

-Nos volvemos a ver, pirámide polvorienta de mierda -dijo Lovino de nuevo en la entrada de la pirámide Anubis- Quisiera estar en casa comiendo pizza, en vez de volver a verte -dijo para después entrar velozmente montado en su monopatín. Siguió adelante, hasta que... ¡vio a los bastardos siendo desnudados por unas vendas!- Si-siento interrumpir... -dijo el italiano dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a irse-

-¡Espera! -gritó João. Las vendas obtuvieron forma de taladro atacando a Lovino, pero el italiano pudo detenerlas con su monopatín-

-¿Y este bastardo? Convertíos de una vez en armas.

-¡Las vendas absorben nuestros poderes!

-¿Cómo? -el castaño del rizo tiró su monopatín, cortando las vendas, y así João y Antonio pudieron transformarse en armas-

-El alma de un faraón... ¡Me la quedo! -dijo dispuesto a disparar pero unas vendas en forma de puños lo golpearon varias veces-

-¡Lovi! ¿¡Estas bien!? -gritó Antonio-

-Este tipo es fuerte... -otras vendas ahora en forma de taladro lo atacaron, lo esquivó pero le rozaron haciéndole varios cortes-

-¡Espabila! ¡A este paso acabará contigo! -dijo João viendo que Lovino estaba tirado en el suelo respirando con dificultad-

-La ira del Faraón -se oyó una voz venir del ataúd, a la vez que las vendas adquirían forma de mazo y empezaban a golpear a Lovino contra el suelo- ¡La ira! ¡La ira! ¡La ira! -el ataúd se abrió y de él salió el Faraón cubierto de vendas y deforme- Me encargaré de acabar contigo personalmente... ¡bastardo!

-¿¡QUEEE!? -el italiano se levantó de golpe y se quedó mirando fijamente al Faraón, en su cabeza solo estaba la palabra... _¡Bastardo!_- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme "Bastardo"!?

-Ha llegado su fin -dijo el de la cicatriz-

-No durará nada -añadió el español-

-¿Pero qué te as creído? ¡Que seas un Faraón no te da tanta importancia como para llamarme "bastardo"! ¡Ahora te vas a enterar! -Lovino levantó sus armas hacia el Faraón y comenzó a disparar sin compasión alguna, haciendo un agujero justo donde estaba el cuerpo del Faraón que ahora había desaparecido dejando un huevo de demonio en el aire-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Lovino, Antonio y João se encontraban ya fuera de la pirámide encaminándose hacia Death City (3).

-Como las almas recuperadas son impares, yo me quedo con una más -dijo João a su hermano-

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el castaño-

-Porque soy el mayor -contestó encogiéndose de hombros-

-Mierda... ¿De dónde habrá salido ese Faraón Bastardo de mierda? -dijo Lovino recordando como el Faraón lo insultó con _su_ propia palabra- Bueno... ¡ahora está muerto! -dijo dándose la vuelta y viendo a la pirámide, esta empezó a resquebrajarse poco a poco hasta hacerse pedazos- ¿¡Aaahhhh!? ¿¡Se derrumbó!?

-Con lo que has liado... no me extraña... -dijo João-

-¡Mi abuelo me mata!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

-No te "voy a matar", pero como castigo por destrozar la pirámide, te confisco todas las almas que has recolectado -decía Roma a su nieto que yacía tirado en el suelo maldiciendo a la pirámide por ser tan "enclenque"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

POV - Narrador.

-Segundo nieto de Roma-sama y empleado de guadaña, Feliciano, y su compañero la guadaña demoniaca, Ludwig (alias "Lud" o "Luddy" para Feliciano)

-Asesino, Heracles, y su compañero el arma demoniaca, Honda Kiku.

-Primer nieto de Roma-sama, Lovino, y sus armas las dobles pistolas, los hermanos Carriedo.

Y CON ESTO CONCLUYEN LOS PROLOGOS..._**¡COMIENZA LA HISTORIA!**_

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**-Feliciano: ***solloza* Luddy...

**-Ludwig:** *suspiro* No seas pesado.

**-Feliciano: **Pero, yo sé que no soy el primero de la clase, ¡Estudio poco, pero lo suficiente!

**-Ludwig:** Pero si te duermes...

**-Feliciano: **No puede ser. Es imposible. ¡Dime que no es verdad Lud!

**-Ludwig:** ¿¡Que más dará que tengas que dar clases de apoyo!?

**-Feliciano:** ¡No lo repitas, da mala suerte!

**-Ludwig: **Y en el 4 capítulo de HetaSoul... "¡Se activa la caza de brujas! ¿Emocionante clase de apoyo en el cementerio?"

**-Feliciano: **¡Me quedaré con tu alma!

**WWA (1) - Academia Mundial.**

**Death Room (2) - Habitación de la muerte.**

**Death City (3) - Ciudad de la muerte.**

**PORTUGAL:**

**Portugal es un oc hecho por los fans de la serie, pondré un poco de su personalidad y apariencia.**

**-Personalidad: **Es fuerte. Tiene miedo a cambiar y es bastante soberbio. Su naturaleza competitiva a menudo va en contra de él. Después de eso, se convierte ya sea enojado o deprimido e intenta tomar sus penas lejos. En realidad puede ser amable y de buen corazón. Él es siempre sincero, aunque irónicamente es indirecto al dar su opinión sobre algo. No es que él nunca lo admitiría, pero está muy unido a ciertos individuos. Será muy sobreprotector, y a veces celoso de aquellos que están más cerca de ellos. Tiene cierta rivalidad con Antonio, pero al ser hermanos se preocupan el uno por el otro, aunque no lo expresen abiertamente.

**-Apariencia: **Es alto y de piel morena, tieneel pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta y con algunos mechones sueltos, tiene los ojos verdes y en el ojo izquierdo tiene una cicatriz que lo atraviesa en vertical.

**-Imagen: **Pongan esto en Google Imágenes y les saldrá= Axis_Powers_Hetalia_full_1442072

***El profesor que encontraron Alemania y Grecia es Holanda***

**Bien pues eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	4. ¡Se activa la caza de brujas!

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece la serie Soul Eater.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**Nombres:**

Holanda: Dirck Vaan der Vaart.

Nyo!Italia del Norte = Floricienta.

Portugal: João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo.

**4. ¡Se activa la caza de brujas! ~¿Emocionante clase de apoyo en el cementerio?~**

_Un alma saludable..._

_Habita en una mente y un cuerpo saludables_

_._

Justo cuando daban las últimas campanadas de la iglesia, una de las ventanas se rompió dejando ver a Feliciano y a Ludwig en su forma de arma, bloqueando uno de los ataques del Monje. El castaño se alejó lo suficiente del Monje para recobrar el aliento por unos minutos.

-Monje Demoníaco Rasputín. ¡Me quedo con tu alma! -dijo el rubio-

-Es inútil. Ni las balas pueden atravesar mi cuerpo... -contestó el hombre, que fue cortado por la mitad en un segundo por Feliciano-

-No sé cuántas balas te han pegado... pero yo me comeré tu alma convertida en huevo de demonio... -dijo Ludwig transformando su torso y uno de sus brazos en humano mientras engullía el alma del Monje-

*Riiiiing*

-Mmmmm... Las almas son deliciosas... -_"pero no tanto como el wurst"_ pensó Ludwig despertándose lentamente y recordando el sueño del Monje-

-Ve~ ¿Ya te despertaste, Lud~? -dijo Feliciano encima de Ludwig-

-¿¡Pero que...!?

-Lud~ ¡Hay pasta y wurst para desayunar!

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? -gritó el rubio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

El sol sonreía en el cielo, y en la "clase de la Luna Creciente", Ludwig y Feliciano juntos con los demás compañeros de clase esperaban al profesor.

-Feliciano... Escucha, no puedo despertarme y encontrarte... -el rubio paró de hablar cuando notó que hablaba solo, Feliciano se durmió...

-¡Pasta~! -gritó despertándose y levantando las manos con ánimo- ¿Ve? ¿Que querías, Lud?

-¿Me estabas escuchando acaso?

-Sí, que te encanta el wurst, ¿no?

-Dejando de lado la conversación sin sentido... Te acuerdas de nuestro antiguo tutor, ¿no? Murió porque le incrustaron a la Diosa de la Libertad en la frente...

-Dirck-sensei, ¿no? El incidente de la Diosa en la Frente. Oí a mi abuelo hablar de ello... ¿qué pasa?

-Parece que últimamente, los alumnos de la WWA están siendo atacados por un extraño, uno de la clase de al lado esta malherido y la gente que ha visto al culpable coincide con su apariencia... Decían que era un zombi con un agujero en la frente.

-¿¡Un zombi!? ¡No, no me gustan los zombis! ¡Dan miedo! -dijo Feliciano abrazándose al brazo del rubio-

-¡_Podría_ ser un rumor!

-Ve... pero, ¿Dirck-sensei? Era serio, pero era buen profesor.

-¡Callaos de una vez! -gritó Francis abriendo la puerta elegantemente de una patada y entrando en clase- Comienza la clase~ No voy a pasar lista... y os diré una cosa: Lo que decide cuando acaban las clases no es la campana, el que lo decide... ¡soy yo! -sonidos de sorpresa y "Ooooh" se oyeron por la clase, pero Francis solo tenía sus ojos puestos en una persona- _¿Que tal, Feli-chan? Increíble, ¿verdad?_

-Feliciano... son imaginaciones mías, o tu padre te está mirando con cara de lerdo... -susurró Ludwig a su compañero-

-No son imaginaciones. Además, él no es mi papá... -contestó el castaño más serio de lo normal-

-Oye, Death Scythe. ¿Tú serás nuestro tutor a partir de ahora? -dijo Ludwig-

-Yo solo soy un sustituto hasta que haya algún sustituto para Dirck-sensei -contestó el francés- Además, cuando te dirijas a mí, llámame Death Scythe-sensei. No te olvides del "-sensei", imbécil... Bien~, voy a pasar lista~

-¿No dijiste que no ibas a pasar?

-Mmmm... Pero para las linduras de la clase sí que pasaré~

-Pervertido...

-Mira que eres pesado... Beilschmidt... Beilschmidt... -decía Francis en voz baja mientras buscaba el nombre del alemán en la lista- _¡Aquí esta! ... ¡Valoración! ... La peor..._ Bien, pues comencemos las clases~

-¡Acabas de escribir algo! ¿¡No es así!? -gritó Ludwig-

-Ah, sí, Feli-chan y Ludwig -dijo Francis dándoles la espalda e ignorando las quejas de Ludwig- Os llama Roma-sama, podéis iros.

-¿Roma-sama? -preguntaron los dos al unísono-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-¿Que querrá mi abuelo? -preguntó Feliciano al rubio adentrándose en la Death Room-

-Feliciano y Ludwig... Mira que darme la espalda a mí... -decía Heracles subido a uno de los pilares, sujetando a Kiku en forma de arma y con la intención de no llamar la atención- Allá vamos, Kiku...

-Sí.

-¡Máxima del asesino nº 1: Ocúltate en las sombras, contén la respiración y no dejes escapar ningún descuido del enemigo!

-Mira, Lud, es Heracles -dijo Feliciano viendo a Heracles subido al pilar, al parecer su intención de "no llamar la atención" falló-

-¿Eh...?

-¿Qué haces ahí, Heracles? -preguntó Ludwig-

-Te han detectado perfectamente, Heracles-san -dijo Kiku-

-¡Culpa a mi bipolaridad! -contestó el griego- Es igual -dijo saltando del pilar al suelo junto con Kiku ya transformado en humano-

-¿Os han llamado a vosotros también? -preguntó el rubio-

-Si -contestó Kiku-

-Ve~ Voy a marcar~ -dijo Feliciano acercándose al espejo de la sala- 42-42-564~ -el espejo empezó a brillar y en él apareció Roma-sama-

-¡Hola, que tal! ¡Bienvenidos! -saludó Roma-

-Hola, abuelo~ -dijo Feliciano alegre de ver a su abuelo-

-Soy Heracles, empleado del Arma Demoniaca de la Sombras.

-Soy su compañero, Kiku.

-¿Que quiere, Roma-sama? -dijo Ludwig, que al igual que Feliciano no necesitaba presentarse desde que a Roma-sama se le metió en la cabeza que era un "santo"-

-Quería que participéis en una cosita -contestó el castaño-

-¿En qué? -preguntaron los alumnos-

-Clases-de-apoyo.

-¿Ve? ¿¡Clases de apoyo!?

-¿¡Porque tenemos que hacer eso!? -gritó el rubio-

-¿Cuál es la misión de empleados y armas? -dijo Roma-

-A ver... a ver... -Feliciano sacó un papelito del bolsillo- Crear un Death Scythe, el arma de Roma-sama, recolectando 99 almas convertidas en huevos de demonio y el alma de una bruja.

-Exacto, Feli-chan~. Pero actualmente, el número de almas que vosotros lleváis es... ¡cero! -dijo Roma haciendo la figura de un cero con sus manos. Heracles rió por lo bajo recibiendo un Roma-Chop por eso- No creo que sea el momento idóneo para reírse. Y acerca de las clases de apoyo... habréis oído los rumores acerca de ello. Es sobre el fallecido Dirck-sensei.

-Ves, al final no era un rumor... -dijo Ludwig en estado de shock por lo de "las almas cero"-

-Ve~ Pero, Dirck-sensei era un buen profesor... -contestó Feliciano en el mismo estado-

-Sí. Era un buen profesor. Se ha convertido en un zombi, y al ser liberado del temor de la muerte, dice que quiere que sus alumnos también lo experimenten. Y debido a ello, se pone a asaltar a los alumnos y a dar clases extra por su cuenta, que obviamente no hace más que molestar. Y para colmo, sabemos de alguien que convirtió a Dirck-sensei en zombi.

-Bien, déjanoslo a nosotros. Solo hay que atraparlos a todos, ¿no? -dijo Heracles, con un visible chichón en la frente a causa del Roma-Chop de antes-

-Exacto. No es que quiera meter presión ni nada, pero si falláis en estas clases de apoyo... ¡Series todos expulsados!

-¿¡EXPULSADOS!? -gritaron Feliciano, Ludwig y Kiku-

-No os preocupéis. ¡Dejadlo en mis manos! -dijo Heracles-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Era de noche y los cuatro se encontraban en el cementerio en la búsqueda de Dirck-sensei.

-¡Sal, zombi! -gritaba Ludwig-

-Ey, Kiku. ¿Estas es la tumba de Dirck? -preguntó Heracles a su compañero- ¿Seguro que esta aquí? Si es un zombi se moverá.

-Pero, pensé que primero podríamos revisar su tumba -contestó el pelinegro-

-¡No voy a permitir que me expulsen por tu culpa! ¡Sal de una vez! -seguía gritando el rubio-

-Ludwig-kun... se volvió loco...

-Y yo que pensaba que sería un estupendo empleado de guadaña igual que mi madre y mi abuelo estaría orgulloso... ¿que habrá pasado? -decía Feliciano, deprimido, mientras abrazaba un árbol-

-¿Y qué le pasa a él? -preguntó Heracles a Kiku-

-Heracles-san, tu también deberías de estar preocupado... -dijo Kiku-

-¿¡Donde estas, zombi!? -seguía gritando Ludwig, como si hubiese perdido el juicio-

-Ey, colega, ¿qué tal si echamos una meada en la tumba de Dirck? -dijo Heracles tan confiado como siempre y aprovechando que su amigo "había perdido el juicio"-

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Y de paso traigo a mis perros para que hagan "sus cosas" en ella!

-¿Podré hacer pasta? Sí, podré... solo tengo que levantarme... pero no puedo levantarme... -decía Feliciano aun abrazando el árbol-

-Que alguien los detenga... -dijo Kiku viendo a Heracles y a Ludwig gritando groserías y a Feliciano abrazando al árbol-

-¡Ve! -de repente el zombi apareció de la tierra agarrando a Feliciano de la pierna, dejándolo colgado-

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿¡Tienes miedo!? -gritó el zombi sacando un cuchillo y acercándolo peligrosamente a Feliciano-

-¡Feliciano! -Ludwig se transformó en guadaña y se lanzó hacia el zombi, que soltó a Feliciano-

-¿Ese es Dirck-sensei? -preguntó el castaño del rulo-

-Eso parece -contestó el rubio-

-Feliciano, Ludwig, Heracles, Kiku. Buenos días. Buenas tardes. Buenas noches. Cuanto tiempo -dijo Dirck-sensei mientras arrancaba su tumba de la tierra y la sostenía en las manos- Yo era alguien que no olvidaba saludar...

-Kiku, prepárate -dijo Heracles. Kiku asintió y se transformó en una hoz encadenada-

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto, Dirck-sensei? -dijo Feliciano mientras agarraba a Ludwig-

-Kill, Kon, Kan, Kon. Ser zombi es maravilloso. Te dejan de importar muchas cosas. Demos comienzo a la clase, yo empezaba la clase conforme sonaba la campana -dijo Dirck-

-Bien, deja que te muestre mi esplendida y controlada personalidad... -dijo Heracles preparado para atacar-

-Nos estamos jugando la expulsión... demos comienzo a esa clase tuya... ¡Esa clase con la fecha de caducidad pasada! -dijo la guadaña-

-Si os convertís en zombis, dejareis de preocuparos por la muerte... -seguía diciendo el profesor-

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Dirck-sensei, tú no eres así! -gritó Feliciano-

-¡Deja que te lo muestre! -dijo Dirck dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Feliciano con la intención de golpearlo con su tumba, pero fue detenido por Heracles que lanzó una de las hoces-

-¡No me ignores! ¡Ven! -gritó el griego-

-Yo solía ser... ¡bastante impaciente! -dijo Dirck-sensei tirando de la cadena que unía las hoces y lanzando a Heracles, que por suerte pudo aterrizar bien- Daos por vencidos... un empleado de una estrella no puede hacer nada contra mí.

-Aunque seas un zombi, si cogemos tu alma, mueres -dijo Ludwig-

-Dirck-sensei, es fuerte. Nosotros somos empleados de una estrella y Dirck-sensei es un empleado de cinco estrellas, el mayor rango posible... -dijo Feliciano-

-No voy a dejar que me expulsen... ¿Sabes, Dirck-sensei? Si te pones a jugar con tu tumba, te caerá una maldición, y morirás de nuevo -dijo Ludwig-

-Es mi tumba... la uso como me da la gana... Bien, demos comienzo a la segunda clase. Kill, Kon, Kan, Kon. Cuando termine esta clase... ¡moriréis todos!

-Ve... Vaya manera de comenzar un nuevo trimestre. Quiere irme a casa y comer un plato de pasta fresca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-Nyan~ Que aburrimiento... -dijo Floricienta metiéndose del todo en la bañera- No sé si ir a la escuela... Feliciano y Ludwig-kun parecen pasárselo bien...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Feliciano atacó a Dirck-sensei, pero este lo bloqueó con su propia tumba.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Debéis de sincronizaros mejor! Empleado y arma, las vibraciones de vuestras almas están completamente desincronizadas -dijo el zombi-

-¿¡Te parece normal darle consejos a tus enemigos!? -gritó Heracles atacando al profesor por la espalda-

-Yo solía ser... -bloqueó el ataque de Heracles con su tumba y lo lanzó lejos de él- ¡un profesor que daba la vida por la enseñanza! -el zombi saltó a donde estaba Heracles...- Deja que le ponga una tumba a tu vida... ¡Living End! -...y le golpeó con su tumba estrellándolo contra el suelo-

-_Dirck-sensei es un empleado de cuchillos... ¿cómo puede luchar así usando solo su tumba? Así lucha un empleado de cinco estrellas... _-pensó Feliciano-

-Kill, Kon, Kan, Kon... Aquí acaba la clase... ¿Qué tal si mueres ahora?… ¿A qué te da miedo morir? Si te conviertes en zombi, serás liberado de ese temor.

-Que pesado... hablas demasiado, zombi asqueroso. Tus clases nunca llegaron a comenzar. ¡Todo ha sido un escenario preparado por mí! -dijo Heracles levantándose y lanzando una de las hoces hacia el zombi...- ¿¡Que importa el número de estrellas!? -...siguió diciendo, lanzando la otra hoz- Yo... ¡soy Heracles! -dijo corriendo hacia el profesor y golpeándolo en el estómago-

-_Ha golpeado justamente en uno de los puntos vitales de la parte superior del cuerpo, en el plexo solar..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-Un buen golpe. Se nota que Heracles es experto en técnicas asesinas -dijo Roma observando la pelea desde la Death Room-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-Kiku, Modo de arma: Shuriken -la hoz encadenada empezó a brillar, transformándose en un gran Shuriken- ¡No huyas! -el griego lanzó el Shuriken hacia el zombi, que lo esquivó sin ningún problema y fue a atacar a Feliciano-

-Feliciano, viene a por nosotros -dijo la guadaña-

-Ve.

-¡Living End! -gritó el rubio zombi aplastando al castaño con la tumba- ¿Eh? _...¿Ha conseguido esquivarlo en ese espacio tan pequeño?_ -pensó, sorprendido de que el italiano pudo esquivar su ataque tan fácilmente-

-Las personas piensan en hacerse más fuertes... ¡porque existe el temor! -dijo Feliciano dándole una patada en la cara al zombi y alejándose de él-

-Feliciano, vamos a ello -dijo el rubio a su compañero- Sincronicemos nuestras almas.

-¿Ve? Pero nunca lo hacemos bien, nos falta práctica...

-Podremos. Podremos hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, Lud~ -Feliciano se preparó- ¡Resonancia de alma! -después de decir esa frase Feliciano y Ludwig sintieron como sus almas se unieron en una, sintiendo a la vez un gran poder recorriéndolos. La hoja de la guadaña empezó a brillar, empezando a obtener una forma y un color distintos- La técnica más poderosa de los empleados de guadaña... ¡Caza brujas! -el castaño estaba dispuesto a acabar con Dirck-snesei con esa poderosa técnica, pero... resbaló con sus propios pies, fallando el golpe y dirigiéndolo hacia Heracles- ¡WHAAAAA!

-¡KYAAAAA! *lo esquiva* ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!? ¿¡Acaso quieres matarme!? -gritó Heracles que gracias a su suerte, pudo esquivar la técnica de su amigo-

-¡Feliciano! ¿¡Otra vez tropezaste con tus pies!? -regañó el rubio a su empleado-

-B-bueno... ¡Es que cuando tengo hambre de pasta tropiezo! -se excusó el castaño-

-¿¡Todas las veces que practicábamos tenías hambre de pasta!?

-Que poder... -dijo Dirck-sensei impresionado por el ataque y viendo a Feliciano y a Ludwig aun discutiendo-

-¡Yo no quería usar esta técnica... quería ir con algo simple! -dijo el castaño atacando al zombi, pero este desapareció bajo tierra- ¿Ve? ¿Desapareció?

-No, se ha sumergido -dijo Ludwig-

-¡Te tengo! -gritó Dirck-sensei apareciendo detrás de Feliciano, Heracles que estaba atento bloqueó el ataque y vio como de nuevo el zombi se sumergía bajo tierra-

-Heracles-san...

-Lo sé, Kiku. Lo que Dirck está llevando a cabo es la Máxima del asesino nº 1.

-Ocúltate en las sombras, contén la respiración y no dejes escapar ningún descuido del enemigo...

-Kiku. Nos adelantaremos a sus pasos.

-Sí -contestó el pelinegro poniendo su cadena alrededor de sus compañeros-

-_No se necesitan dos asesinos bipolares, zombi... ¡Trap Star! Máxima del asesino nº 2... Concéntrate... Puedo oírlo... Puedo ir las vibraciones de su alma..._ -sentía las vibraciones del zombi acercarse- _a través de Kiku..._ -en un segundo el zombi apareció de la tierra y en un segundo Heracles activó la "Trap Star" atrapando a Dirck y...

-¡Heracles, me atrapaste con él! -...también atrapó a Feliciano-

-No te quitaste del medio, así que... -contestó el bipolar encogiéndose de hombros-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-Bueno, lo podemos dar por terminado... -dijo Roma-sama "apagando" su espejo-

-Lo que queda ahora es descubrir quien convirtió a Dirck-sensei en zombi. ¿De quién se trata, abuelo? -dijo Lovino acompañado de Antonio y João- No es un don nadie, ¿verdad?

-Sabes quién fue quien entrenó a Francis-Death Scythe-kun, el arma más poderosa actualmente, ¿no?

-Claro. Nuestra madre, ¿no? -contestó Lovino con una sonrisa de gran orgullo y refiriéndose a él y a su hermano-

-Pues resulta que... Vuestra madre fue la segunda compañera de Death Scythe.

-¿¡Q-quien fue el primero...!? -preguntó un poco molesto de la noticia-

-El que está detrás de todo esto es el Doctor Iván Braginski. No solo fue el primer compañero de Death Scythe, sino uno de los más brillantes alumnos graduados en la WWA...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Por otra parte, Feliciano, Ludwig, Heracles y Kiku, estaban en las puertas de la residencia del Doctor Iván Braginski, dispuestos a enfrentarse a él...

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**-Feliciano: **Una espeluznante noche... Gritos que recorren el Laboratorio Tsugihagi... ¡Ve~, qué miedo!

**-Kiku: **Terror, gritos, salpicaduras. El que aparece ante los inocentes jóvenes es el Doctor Iván...

**-Feliciano:** Espera un momento, Kiku. Deberías de intentar de ambientarlo un poco mejor.

**-Kiku:** Es que no se me da demasiado bien.

**-Feliciano: **Para nada. ¡Venga, asústame!

**-Kiku:** ¡Te maldigo! *con voz tenebrosa*

**-Feliciano: **Se te da bastante bien... me entraron ganas de huir...

**-Kiku: **En el siguiente capítulo de HetaSoul... "La forma del alma, ¿Aparece el mejor empleado, Braginski?"

**-Feliciano:** ¡Me quedo con tu alma~!

**Ok, lo primero... el nombre de Holanda, busqué muchos nombres pero el que más me gustó fue ese.**

**Pues... espero que les haya gustado y comenten~**


	5. La forma del alma

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece la serie Soul Eater.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**Nombres:**

Portugal: João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo.

Holanda: Dirck Vaan der Vaart.

Nyo!Italia del Norte: Floricienta.

**5. La forma del alma ~¿Aparece el mejor empleado, Braginski?~**

_Un alma saludable..._

_Habita en una mente y un cuerpo saludables_

_._

-Uno de los más brillantes alumnos graduados en la WWA, el Profesor Iván Braginski. Es duro de pelar -dijo Roma aun en la Death Room hablando con su nieto, Lovino-

-Es el primer compañero de mi... mi... mi _padre_, Death Scyhte. ¿No es así, abuelo? -dijo Lovino molesto por llamar "Padre" a ese francés, sabía que su abuelo le regañaría por tratarlo como aún desconocido-

-Les pedirás que traigan su alma, ¿no? -dijo Antonio-

-Si fuera yo en su lugar seguro que podría con ese tipo en nada -dijo con orgullo João-

-Solo eres un arma normal y corriente. Te sobrevaloras demasiado, João -dijo su hermano-

Mientras Antonio y João seguían con su "discusión", Lovino y Roma seguían con lo suyo.

-¿No crees que son unas clases de apoyo demasiado duras? -su abuelo no contestó a eso- Sin duda alguna... morirán -siguió Lovino, aunque sabía que antes de que Feliciano o alguno de los alumnos muriese su abuelo actuaria...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-¿Aquí vive el Profesor Iván? -dijo Ludwig a las puertas de lo que era la casa/laboratorio del Profesor, junto con los demás- ¿Porque tiene algunos girasoles dibujados?

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió acompañado de un chirrido, oyéndose también el ruido de unas ruedas acercándose cada vez más y más... y de repente salió un tipo bastante grandote sentado en una silla de escritorio, cayéndose de espaldas al suelo para segundos después levantarse.

-Vaya~... nunca me sale bien -dijo el de ojos violetas con una inocente pero siniestra voz- Dejad que lo repita, da~ -y dicho esto entro de nuevo con la silla-

-Haz algo, Lud... -susurró Feliciano-

-Es que es la primera vez que lo vemos -contestó el rubio-

-Pues yo quiero... saber lo que intenta... hacer -añadió Heracles en su "modo: tranquilo"-

De nuevo se oyó el sonido de las ruedas y después, Iván, cayó de nuevo espaldas al suelo-

-_Es el profesor come hostias..._ -pensaron todos al unísono-

-¿Queréis algo? -preguntó Iván levantándose del suelo-

-Tú eres el Profesor Iván Braginski, ¿no? -dijo Ludwig-

-¿Eres tú el que ha mandado a Dirck-sensei a atacar a los alumnos? -dijo Feliciano-

-Si no me equivoco, sois alumnos de la WWA, da~

-¿Acaso tienes algo en contra nuestra?

-Para nada. Simplemente me dedico a la observación y el estudio. Eso es todo. Eso es lo que hago. Todo lo que existe en este mundo son sujetos de mis experimentos y por supuesto... me incluyo en ellos -dijo Iván mientras cambiaba de un tono inocente a uno más siniestro-

-Lud ¿no te da algo de miedo...? -susurró Feliciano notando la mirada del oji-violeta fija en él-

-Todo te da miedo, Feliciano... -contestó el rubio también en susurros-

-Las vibraciones de vuestras almas no son muy estables. El alma de un italiano miedoso y despreocupado y el alma de un alemán fuerte y _demasiado_ ordenado, parecen que están en sincronización pero no lo están, da~

-¿Puedes ver las almas de las personas vivas? ¿Eres un empleado? -preguntó Ludwig-

-Y además, puede ver la personalidad de la persona. Es un empleado de primera clase -dijo Feliciano-

-Feliciano, ¿Tu también puedes ver las almas de la gente? ¿No es así? -preguntó Ludwig-

-¡Ve! ¡P-pues claro!

-Tu alma empezó a temblar, que lindo, da~ -dijo Iván-

-¡Cállate, cállate! ¡N-no la mires! -dijo Feliciano "escondiéndose" detrás de Ludwig-

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Cállate, cállate! -y no se sabe cuándo Heracles se subió al edificio en "modo: hiperactivo"- A partir de ahora os fijareis en mí. No me importa que puedas ver el alma de la gente -Heracles pegó un salto y cayó de pie al suelo- Me basta con ver mi propia alma.

-¡Vaya, chico, eres increíble, da! Tu alma tiene un carácter demasiado tranquilo y despreocupado, pero a la vez es demasiada hiperactiva y extrovertida, una palabra puede definirla, "bipolaridad". Dudo que existan muchos compañeros compatibles con tu alma, da~

-¡Allá voy! -Heracles se lanzó contra el ruso con la intención de pegarle una patada, pero Iván lo bloqueó y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz, Heracles calló al suelo cogiéndose la nariz y gimiendo de dolor-

-¡Heracles-san!

-¿Uh? Ah, ya veo. Conque tu eres su compañero -dijo Iván viendo a Kiku- Tienes un alma cooperativa y capaz de aceptar a las personas tal y como son. Así que te adaptas a sus vibraciones, da~. Bueno... he recogido los datos necesarios. Comencemos con el experimento~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-¡Se me acabó el vino! -dijo Francis de nuevo en el cabaret-

-Que rápido bebes. Espera un poco. ¡Pu-pumpkin, pumpkin! ¡Nyan~! -dijo Floricienta haciendo un conjuro que hizo levitar la botella de vino hacia ella-

-Es la tercera vez que vienes aquí, ¿No, Flor-chan? Ya le estas cogiendo el tranquillo.

-¡Nyan~! Gracias~ ¿Fuiste hoy a la escuela, no? ¿Qué tal te fue con Feli-chan? -preguntó la gata-

-M-me ha ignorado... -contestó el francés con depresión- Haga lo que haga, siempre se enfada...

-Están mono. Ah, bueno. Al menos lo del divorcio se solucionó el mes pasado, así que anímate un poco. ¡Animo!

-Cómo quieres que me anime... los derechos paternales los tiene ella, y encima mi mujer... no, no, no... Mi ex-mujer me dice que no necesita ni el dinero de compensación ni la manutención para cuidar de Feliciano. ¿Que soy para Feliciano? Soy su padre, pero a la vez no lo soy...

-Para nada. La obligación de un padre no es dar dinero. ¡Animo!

-El dinero es una de las formas de mostrar cariño. No soy capaz de hacer nada por Feliciano...

-Entonces haz lo negativo en positivo y aprovecha tu elegancia y malos hábitos de mujeriego, búscate una mujer nueva. ¡Nyan~! -dijo Floricienta con ánimo-

-No puedo ni hacerme la idea de casarme de nuevo... La última vez que estuve mal, fue cuando estaba con Iván...

-¡Flor-chan, no se debe deprimir a los clientes! -le regañó otra de las chicas-

-¡Nyan~!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Feliciano y Ludwig VS Iván***

-¿Feliciano el empleado de guadaña? -dijo Iván a la vez que esquivaba los ataques del castaño, aun sentado en la silla de escritorio. Empujó con sus piernas a Feliciano y se impulsó hacia atrás golpeando con su cabeza a Heracles en la nariz, este cayó al suelo agarrándose la nariz con fuerza- ¿De qué me sonará Feliciano el empleado de guadaña...? Me suena de algo... ¡Ah! ¿Eres el hijo de Francis-senpai?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Cabaret***

-Los días que pasé con él... eran infernales -dijo Francis ahora acompañado de Floriencienta y la chica de antes-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Feliciano y Ludwig VS Iván***

-¿Francis? -preguntó la guadaña-

-Es el nombre que tenía mi padre antes de convertirse en Death Scythe. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Iván?

-Aún recuerdo su cara mientras dormía, da~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Cabaret***

-C-cuando... estaba dormido... ¡Hacia experimentos con mi cuerpo! ¡Y durante cinco años! -gritó Francis tapándose la cara con las manos-

-¿¡Durante cinco años!? Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta...

-Sabía que pasaba algo... cuando cada vez tenía más cicatrices de heridas que no recordaba haberme hecho... ¡Si mi ex-mujer no se hubiera dado cuenta, quizás seguiría pasando por aquello! ¡Malditos experimentos infernales!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Feliciano y Ludwig VS Iván***

-Ya veo. Conque tú eres su dulce hijito. El hijo de la mujer que me robó mi sujeto de experimentos... Mmmm... Me entraron ganas de experimentar contigo, da~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Cabaret***

-Pero fuisteis compañeros durante cinco años. Vuestra sincronización seria perfecta -dijo Floricienta-

-Conque "él" tenga un poco de interés en un arma, puede hacer uso de ella. En lo que es potencial y habilidad, está muy por encima de mi mujer... digo, mi ex-mujer. En otras palabras... Iván es un genio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Feliciano y Ludwig VS Iván***

Iván cogió impulso con la silla y extendió su mano a Feliciano con la intención de atacarlo.

-No es más que un ataque simple. Podemos protegernos -dijo Ludwig-

-¡Ve! -Feliciano se preparó para bloquear el ataque pero justo en el momento en el que fue tocado por Iván sintió una gran descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y el de la guadaña- ¿Q-que fue eso?

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Death Room***

-El arma tiene un poder físico en sí, pero su función es la de amplificar las vibraciones del alma del empleado y hacer uso de ella. Pero ese bastardo acaba de hacer uso de sus vibraciones sin usar un arma -dijo Lovino a su abuelo-

-Sí. La relación entre un empleado y un arma es parecida a la relación entre la guitarra eléctrica y el amplificador. El sonido que puede producir la guitarra de por sí es muy leve, pero al pasarlo por el amplificador se puede obtener un poder aún mayor. El Caza Brujas, es un buen ejemplo, pero terminó en fracaso. Pero Iván fue capaz de emitir vibraciones haciendo uso únicamente de la guitarra -dijo Roma-

-Pero que tío más bastardo... No me lo puedo imaginar utilizando un arma...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Feliciano y Ludwig VS Iván***

-Veamos por donde puedo empezar a despedazarte, da~

-¡Tranquilízate, Feliciano! ¡Tanto tu respiración como tus vibraciones están muy alteradas! -dijo Ludwig. Feliciano sin hacer caso alguno y en estado de shock, atacó sin pensar al ruso que le dio otra descarga eléctrica, Ludwig cayó al suelo herido mientras se transformaba en arma viendo como Iván agarraba a Feliciano y la quitaba la chaqueta-

-Tu piel es muy suave y tersa -dijo el profesor levantando la camisa de Feliciano- ¿Por dónde debería de empezar a cortar con el bisturí, da...? -Iván sacó un permanente y empezó a dibujar unas marcas en el abdomen del castaño- ¿Qué te parece si sustituyo tu tersa piel por papel de lija, da~?

-¡Voy a borrarte esa sonrisita de tu cara! ¡No te olvides de que estoy aquí! -gritó Heracles aún más enfadado que antes-

-Es inútil.

-¡Tú no eres el único capaz de usar directamente las vibraciones del alma!

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Técnica secreta, Kokusei Bid Wave! -y Heracles golpeó la espalda de Iván, este soltó a Feliciano que cayó al suelo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Death Room***

-¿¡Y eso!?

-No te extrañes tanto, Lovi. Las vibraciones del alma de Heracles son mayores de lo normal y es un genio a la hora de usarlas. Pero hay una gran diferencia de experiencia -explicó Roma-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Feliciano y Ludwig VS Iván***

-Esto no me lo esperaba, Kolkolkol...

-Lo ha contrarrestado...

-He comprobado tu alma antes. Conque conozca la naturaleza del alma, puedo adaptarme a ella. Si las dos vibraciones están en resonancia, pierde todo su poder de ataque. Justo cuando me atacaste con tus vibraciones, pasamos a tener una relación usuario-arma. Y ahora... es mi turno, Kolkolkol... -Iván corrió hacia Heracles y puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del castaño, dándole una gran descarga que duró bastante, mientras Heracles gritaba. Después paró en seco la descarga y el griego cayó al suelo con la cabeza cubierta de sangre-

-¡Heracles-san!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Death Room***

-No lo soporto más. Vamos -las dos armas asintieron y empezaron a seguir a su técnico-

-Espera un poco, Lovi. Es su clase de apoyo. Además, tú no eres alumno de la WWA -dijo Roma-

-Entonces, a partir de ahora seré alumno de la WWA. Abuelo, te dejo que te encargues del papeleo para el ingreso. ¡Vamos, bastardos!

-Espe- Vaya, vaya...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Feliciano y Ludwig VS Iván***

-Heracles-san...

-Kiku, yo no solía ni huir no esconderme. Esa era la clase de hombre que era. Ve con él -dijo Dirck-sensei aun atrapado con las cadenas de Kiku-

-Jujuju~

-¿¡De que te ríes!? ¡No te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Feliciano, vamos a por él! -dijo Ludwig con su tono militar de siempre-

-No puede ser... -el castaño mirando fijamente a Iván se sentó lentamente en el suelo- Acabo de verlo... -aun mirando al oji-violeta fijamente pudo ver con toda claridad la gran fuerza y tamaño de su alma-

-Parece que pudiste ver mi alma, da~

-Es muy fuerte...

-¡Feliciano!

-No... No podemos ganarle...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Con Lovino, Antonio y João***

-Joder... mierda... bastardo...

-¿Pero qué te pasa ahora, Lovi? -preguntó Antonio-

-¡Ese bastardo-macho-patatas también esta!

-¡Y que importa! ¿Qué pasará con tu hermano? Si no nos damos prisa acabaran con ellos... ¿Qué importa que ese alemán también esté? -dijo João-

-Simple... ¡es un bastardo-macho-patatas-saco de músculos-bastardo! ¡En cuanto llegue desearé de todo corazón marcharme de allí! -contestó Lovino-

-N-no digas eso... qué tal si vamos y les ayudamos y luego nos vamos rápidamente para que no tengas que verle la cara, ¿Si?

-No quiero.

-¿¡Pero por qué!?

-Porque creo que me he dejado de nuevo las pasta en la hornilla y la pizza en el horno encendidos... ¡A parte no quiero ver a ese alemán!

-¡Pues jódete!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

***Feliciano y Ludwig VS Iván***

-¡Levanta, Feliciano! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?

-¡Calla! ¡Dices eso porque no puedes ver su alma! -dijo Feliciano al borde del llanto y con la cabeza agachada-

-¡Y qué importa que yo no pueda! Lo que has visto es su alma, no el futuro. ¡No seas cobarde! ¿¡Acaso no me ibas a convertir en la mejor Death Scythe!? ¿¡No le iba a dar su merecido al mujeriego de tu padre!? ¡Mírame a los ojos mientras te hablo! -Feliciano se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que tenía y miró a Ludwig lentamente a los ojos- Fíjate en él. Está esperando a que te muevas -dijo viendo a Iván- En el fondo es un buen hombre, ¿no?

Feliciano miró a Iván y luego miró a Ludwig, para después hacer una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que solo él tenía al rubio que contesto con otra sonrisa más leve.

-Y ahora acabemos con esto, Feliciano.

-Ve~ Siento haberte echo perder el tiempo, Lud.

-Ja -Ludwig se transformó en guadaña, Feliciano lo agarró y se prepararon para pelear-

-¡Resonancia del Alma!

-_Resonancia del Alma... el empleado envía su vibración al arma, el arma la amplifica y se la manda de vuelta al empleado. Si se repite ese proceso, es posible crear una gran vibración del alma... _-pensó Iván viendo como Feliciano y Ludwig emanaban una gran fuerza-

-¡Feliciano, voy a llevar la resonancia al límite!

-¡Ve!

-Conque quieres decidirlo de un solo golpe, da~ -Iván se preparó para bloquear el ataque- ¡Vamos! ¡Mostradme vuestras almas!

-La técnica más poderosa de los empleados de guadaña... -Feliciano elevó a Ludwig y este cambió la forma de su hoja de guadaña a una media luna muy brillante- ¡Caza Brujas! -el italiano llevó el ataque hacia el ruso que lo bloqueó con sus manos haciendo la descarga del alma-

-_Y son capaces de controlarlo hasta aquí... ¡Pero sigue siendo imperfecto!_ -Iván aumentó sus vibraciones rompiendo en pedazos el ataque. Feliciano cayó al suelo rendido y respirando con dificultad, el rubio no cayó muy lejos aún en forma de guadaña-

-A duras penas, pero sigues consciente, da~

-¡No voy a dejar que le pongas la mano encima a mi usuario! -dijo Ludwig transformándose en humano y cubriendo el cuerpo del castaño con el suyo propio-

-En ese caso, empezaré por ti -Iván extendió su mano hacia Ludwig, este cerró los ojos con fuerza preparándose para lo que venía- Pues creo que podemos dar el visto bueno, da~ -dijo mientras daba una caricia a Ludwig en la cabeza-

-¿Was?

-Aquí termina la clase de apoyo~

-¿Was?

-Que bien esta eso de proteger a tu usuario con tu propio cuerpo, da~

-Voy a repetirlo... ¿Was?

-Es que Roma-sama me pidió que me encargase de vuestra clase apoyo~

-¡Pero mataste a Heracles! -dijo el rubio sin creérselo y apuntando a Heracles-

-Que gracioso eres... -dijo a duras penas Heracles siendo atendido por Kiku-

-Está vivo... ¿¡Y Dirck-sensei!?

-Lo siento, chicos. No solía engañar a las personas... pero eso es cosa de mi vida pasada -dijo el zombi-

-¿¡Was!? ¿¡A qué viene esto!? ¿¡Es un programa de cámara oculta o que!?

-La verdad... ha sido divertido juguetear con unos niños -dijo Iván siniestramente y arreglándose la bufanda-

-_¡Lo de sádico era verdad!_

-¡Y ahora, mis pequeños girasoles, estaréis cansados! ¡No seáis tímidos y quedaos a dormir a en mi casa, da~!

-Definitivamente... ¡NO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-*suspiro* Estoy hecho polvo... -dijo Ludwig-

-Ve~ Yo soñé que el profesor Iván experimentaba conmigo... que miedo... -dijo Feliciano recostado en la mesa-

-Quiero acariciar un gato, Kiku... -dijo Heracles-

-No puedes traer gatos a la clase, Heracles-san -contestó el japonés-

-¿Ya decidieron quien será nuestro tutor? ¿Te imaginas que vuelva tu padre? -dijo Ludwig a Feliciano-

-Eso sí que no -contestó el castaño haciendo un mohín. En eso momento alguien entro de espaldas y en una silla de escritorio, al parecer tropezó con el marco de la puerta, y aterrizó justo en frente de las mesas-

-Bien~ Comencemos la clase, da~ -dijo sonriente el ruso y abriendo su libro-

-Es broma, ¿verdad?

-Ve... Creo que es la primera vez... que quiero ver a mi padre...

-Hoy diseccionaremos ranas, da~

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**-Feliciano: **Ve~ Pensé que iba a morir.

**-Lovino: **Mmhp... Un programa de cámara oculta funciona bien cuando un alemán bastardo cae en él *risa malvada*

**-Feliciano: **¿Estás hablando de Lud?

**-Lovino: **En el próximo capítulo veréis mi primer día de clase. Echo a correr con el plato de pasta en la mano porque llego tarde, y a la vuelta de la esquina... ¿¡Porque está el maldito macho patatas ahí!?

**-Feliciano:** De nuevo... ¿Hablas de Lud, fratello?

**-Lovino: **Ese maldito bastardo...

**-Feliciano: **Creo que si hablas de Lud...

**-Lovino:** En el siguiente capítulo de HetaSoul... "El rumoreado alumno nuevo, ¿Un primer día lleno de recuerdos en la WWA para Lovino?" ¡Me llevaré vuestra alma!

**-Feliciano: **Ve~ ¡Ahí tenía que hablar yo, fratello!

**Wiiii~ porfin con Internet~ (me quedé sin él y por eso no pude subirlo antes). Puede que el Viernes o el Sabado tenga echo el proximo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado~**


	6. El rumoreado alumno nuevo

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece la serie Soul Eater.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**Nombres:**

Portugal: João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo.

**6. El rumoreado alumno nuevo, ~¿Un primer día lleno de recuerdos en la WWA para Lovino?~**

_Un alma saludable..._

_Habita en una mente y un cuerpo saludables_

_._

En una grande y lujosa mansión Lovino y los hermanos Carriedo se preparaban para ir a clase.

-Bastardos, ya me aseguré de haber apagado la hornilla y el horno, así que vámonos a clase ya -dijo Lovino saliendo de la mansión-

-Ya era hora, llegamos tres horas tarde -dijo João-

-¡Sabes que madrugar no es lo mío!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-Bien~ en la clase de hoy... realizaremos una disección, da~ -dijo Iván-

-Esto... -Feliciano levanto la mano antes de hablar- ¿Porque desde que usted se hizo nuestro tutor no hacemos más que clases de disección?

-Bueno... esta vez no vamos a diseccionar ni ratas ni sapos... Lo que hoy vamos a despedazar y a volver a pegar es lo tenemos aquí. Una especie protegida, Tokiko-san, da~ -dijo el profesor señalando un pájaro grande y blanco encerrado en una jaula-

-Ve... pero esa ave es muy importante y está en peligro de extinción.

-Si~ Seria un problema que se extinguiese antes de que pueda despedazarlo, da~ -y al decir eso el pobre pájaro empezó a graznar de miedo al saber lo que iban a hacer-

-Ve~ El profesor da miedo...

-Ahora que me fijo Ludwig y Heracles no están en clase. ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó Iván-

-Creo que Heracles arrastró a Lud de nuevo fuera de clase, se entusiasma tanto al decir que son "colegas" -dijo Feliciano-

-_"Lo siento, Kiku. A partir de hoy seré el usuario de Ludwig"_ -fueron las palabras que recordaba Kiku al despedirse de su compañero en la mañana-

-Si tanto les gusta ser "colegas" que se hagan compañeros -dijo el castaño a Kiku-

-¡No, Feliciano-san! ¡Eso no puede pasar! -dijo Kiku muy alterado mientras Feliciano decía: "¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!"-

-Pues vaya... creo que todos lo sabréis. Viene un nuevo alumno a esta clase, da~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-Bien, Ludwig... Ya sabes... por qué estamos... aquí, ¿verdad?

-Si, si... por el nuevo alumno que va a llegar -contestó con fastidio el rubio, y es que justo cuando llegaban a clase, Heracles, lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastró a las puertas de la WWA, para después decir que a partir de ese momento serian compañeros- Espero que sea broma...

-¿Cuándo va a llegar? ¡Llevamos tres horas esperándole!

-Que bien que nosotros, que nos hemos criado en Street, podamos asistir a la escuela, ¿no te parece João? -dijo Antonio-

-¡Joder, Por supuesto!

-Woooo... la WWA tiene su encanto -dijo Lovino subiendo las ultimas escaleras para llegar al edificio- No me esperaba menos de la escuela de mi abuelo. ¿¡Pero que...!?

-Hola eres el nuevo, ¿no? Está claro que eres hermano de Feliciano, se parecen mucho. Como sea... puedo enseñarte donde esta nuestra clase -dijo Ludwig viendo a Lovino-

-¡Eres ese bastardo!

-¿Was?

-¡Ese bastardo que se hizo compañero de mi estúpido hermano pequeño! ¡Y ni de coña quiero que me enseñes nada!

-Pero si no te conozco de nada.

-¡Yo sí! ¡Mi abuelo me lo contó todo! Aunque diga que eres un santo... ¡yo no me lo creo! ¡Macho patatas hijo de... mhmpp! -antes de terminar el insulto João y Antonio le taparon la boca-

-¡Sea quien sea, no pienso permitir que llame la atención más que yo! -y no se sabe cuándo, Heracles, se subió a un pilar de la WWA-

-¿Eh? ¿Es un mono? -preguntó el portugués-

-¡Nieto de Roma-sama, pelea conmigo!

-Sí. Es un mono -afirmó el español- Lovi, creo que te está hablando a ti.

-Mhmp...

-¡Y al derrotar al nieto de un Dios, mañana hablaran de mí y tendré una aureola adornándome la... Whaaaaa! -en ese momento el pilar donde estaba apoyado se rompió haciéndolo caer, por suerte estaba a poca altura y no se hizo daño- Ahhh... mal momento para ser vago... -dijo al llegar abajo-

-¡AHAHAHAHA! -Lovino lo vio y estalló en risas cogiéndose la barriga y tirándose al suelo-

-Lovino, ¿Te das cuenta de que acaba de destrozar el pilar de la WWA de tu abuelo? -dijo João-

-¡Ah!

-Venga, pelea contra mí, te enseñaré de lo que es capaz mi técnica de asesinato bipolar.

-¿No se supone que en la técnica de asesinato no deben de verte ni detectarte?

-¡Bastardo! ¡Si pretendes luchar contra mí, no esperes salir con tu alma intacta! ¡Antonio, João, transformaos! -gritó Lovino-

-Cuando Lovino nos llama por nuestro nombre es que se puso serio -dijo Antonio empezando a transformarse-

-La última vez que nos vimos en una pelea fue cuando vivíamos en Street -dijo João transformándose también en arma. Lovino agarró a las dos pistolas y apuntó a Heracles-

-Entonces peleemos. ¡Vamos, Ludwig! -dijo el griego-

-Si ha sido tu quien ha buscado pelea... Pero ya que hemos empezado, vamos a por la victoria. _Posee una fuerza capaz de derrotar a Anubis..._

-¡Vamos! _Este tipo se ha atrevido a llamar la atención más que yo..._

-¡Atacad, bastardos! _Estos dos... aunque a duras penas, fueron capaces de hacerle frente al Profesor Iván. No debo subestimarlos..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-*suspiro*

-Ve~ No te preocupes, Kiku -dijo el castaño-

-Profesor, Ludwig y Heracles están peleando con alguien -dijo uno de los alumnos viendo por la ventana-

-¿Eh~?

-Ve~ Profesor Iván, por norma, cuando uno o mal alumnos luchan entre ellos en el recinto, al menos un miembro del profesorado debe acudir -dijo Feliciano-

-Vaya, ya que estaba en la mejor parte, da~ -dijo Iván, el pobre pájaro se había librado por poco- Bueno, Feliciano y Kiku que sois los compañeros de Ludwig y Heracles, os venís conmigo. El resto estudiad por vuestra cuenta, da~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Ludwig y Heracles esquivaban como podían los disparos de Lovino, de vez en cuando intentaban acercarse pero era en vano.

-Tenemos que acercarnos para poder hacer algo -dijo Heracles-

-Vaya... ¿Quieres una pelea a corta distancia, bastardo? ¡No me importa! -Lovino pegó un salto y le propinó una patada a Heracles, este la bloqueó como pudo. Por otro lado, Ludwig, transformó su brazo en la hoja de una guadaña y fue a atacar a Lovino, pero el castaño del rulo lo paró con una de sus pistolas y apuntó con la otra al abdomen de Ludwig-

-¡No lo hagas! -gritó Heracles, pero Lovino apretó el gatillo y mandó lejos al alemán que se quedó quieto en el suelo- ¡Ludwig!

-¡Ah, como duele! ¡Duele! -gritó el rubio retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo-

-Pues veras... no somos simples pistolas que lo único que hacen es disparar balas normales. Podemos disparar las vibraciones amplificadas del alma del empleado -dijo João-

-Ah... Bueno, supongo que han tenido mala suerte con el contrincante que les ha tocado, da~ -Iván, Feliciano y Kiku ya estaban viendo la pelea-

-Ve~ Hola, fratello~ -saludó Feliciano alegremente, Lovino solo lo miró y musitó un "bastardo"- Yo también me alegro de verte, fratello~

-Feliciano, a diferencia de ti, que has heredado los poderes de tu madre, tu hermano ha heredado completamente el poder de Roma-sama, por eso sus habilidades están por encima del resto y por alguna razón decidió ingresar en la WWA, da~

-Heracles-san... _"Lo siento, Kiku. A partir de hoy seré el usuario de Ludwig"_ *suspiro*

-¿Kiku?

-¿Eh?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no pasa nada.

-Feliciano, eres capaz de ver almas desde el otro día, ¿no? -dijo Iván-

-¡V-ve!

-Pues te daré unas clases especiales, da~

-Cl-claro...

-Tampoco te pongas tan nervioso. Es una simple pregunta. ¿Están en fase las vibraciones de las almas de tu hermano y de las dobles pistolas?

Feliciano cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y cuando los abrió veía perfectamente las almas de su hermano y las dos pistolas.

-Ve~ Normalmente es muy difícil poner en fase las vibraciones del alma con dos armas, pero ahora mismo están en fase y muy estables. Se respetan los unos a los otros... No... Creo que no... ¿Admiración?

-Muy bien, da~. Las dos pistolas, los hermanos Carriedo, aunque uno nació en Portugal y otro en España... Desde muy pequeños fueron abandonados en Street y ahí se criaron, por eso sienten admiración por almas nobles como la de Lovino. Y Lovino, a su vez, siente admiración por almas positivas y de gran corazón como las de los hermanos Carriedo, aunque no lo reconozca... además, de que son todo lo contrario a su alma tsundere.

-Ve~ Forman un gran equipo. Pero esos dos...

-Vamos a hacer "eso", Ludwig -dijo Heracles-

-¿"Eso"? -preguntó Lovino-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo...? -dijo Ludwig cansado de esa estúpida pelea-

-Venga hazlo, colega -animó Heracles-

-*suspiro* ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! -y Ludwig pegó un gran salto mientras se transformaba en guadaña-

-¡Ven, Ludwig! -Heracles extendió sus brazos al cielo con la intención de agarrar a Ludwig, pero...- ¡WHAAAAAA! -el rubio en forma de arma aterrizó en la cabeza de Heracles, cortándolo un poco, en otras palabras, Heracles parecía que tenía un grifo de sangre en la cabeza-

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre intentar agarrarme con la cabeza!? ¡Tómatelo más en serio, Heracles!

-¡Pesas mucho! -dijo Heracles intentando levantar a la guadaña-

-Eso no puede ser. Feliciano me maneja sin problema alguno.

-...Son un ejemplo de unos compañeros en la que las vibraciones no están en fase -terminó de decir Feliciano-

-La verdad es que sí, da~

-¡Pesa... pesa...! ¡Maldita guadaña! -y Heracles sin querer le dio una descarga del alma a Ludwig-

-¿¡Pero porque me das una descarga del alma!? -gritó enfadado el rubio en su forma humana-

-L-lo siento...

-Ve~ No prestan atención a las vibraciones del otro.

-Arma y usuario deben hacer frente los unos a los otros como pareja antes de luchar contra el enemigo, da~

-Heracles, te voy a decir seriamente que nosotros... no encajamos -dijo Ludwig-

-¿Eh...?

-Mira... cada vez que me ves me "secuestra" y ya me estoy hartando de eso...

-¡Voy a disparar! -gritó Lovino-

-Espera, quiero saber lo que ocurre con estos dos -dijo Antonio-

-Pero seguiremos siendo colegas, ¿no? -dijo Heracles-

-Mejor di, amigos a distancia... y...

-¡Lud~! -Heracles se dirigía hacia el rubio con la intención de abrazarlo-

-¡No te me acerques, bipolar!

-¡Ludwig~!

-¡Nein! -Ludwig intentó escapar pero el griego lo agarró por la espalda, o más bien, lo abrazó- ¡Suéltame! *disparo*

-Ah, vaya... se me escapó el dedo -dijo Lovino sarcásticamente, después de disparar a Ludwig y a Heracles-

-Y yo que no quería pelea... -dijo la guadaña levantándose del suelo-

-Ah... duele... quiero decir, ¡vamos a ganar esta pelea! -dijo Heracles-

-¡Venga, bastardos! ¡Os estoy esperando!

-¡Te voy a introducir las vibraciones de mi alma! -el castaño se acercó rápidamente a Lovino e intentó golpearlo pero el castaño del rulo le hizo una zancadilla y lo empujó lejos-

-¿¡Pero que...!? -Lovino vio que tenía una especie de cinta en su pierna, el griego llevaba el otro extremo en las manos-

-Ese ataque solo era un engaño... -dijo mientras tiraba de la cinta haciendo caer a Lovino al suelo-

-¡Te tengo! -Ludwig se transformó completamente en arma mientras se lanzaba hacia Lovino, pero al parecer no le llegó a dar. El italiano hizo una voltereta a la vez que tiraba de la cinta, haciendo que el bipolar se estampase contra la hoja de la guadaña-

-Ahora... os voy a enseñar el poder de uno de los nietos de Roma... ¡Resonancia del alma!

-El alma de mi fratello acaba de inflarse~

-Se puso serio, da~

-Creo que deberíamos de apartarnos... -dijo el rubio-

-Ese ataque no nos hará nada... -contestó Heracles mas tranquilo que nunca-

Mientras a Lovino un aura de poder lo rodeaba, una especie de agujas negras le salieron por todo el brazo y las dos pistolas cambiaron de forma, ahora eran cañones.

-Modo ejecución de la pena capital. Forma adquirida -dijo el castaño-

-Porcentaje de resonancia estable. Ruido del 0,3% -dijo el de la cicatriz-

-Se han cargado las agujas negras con las vibraciones del alma -dijo el español-

-4 segundos para la realimentación. 3... 2... 1...

-Puedes disparar cuando quieras, Lovi.

-Death Cannon... -y dicho esto Lovino disparó hacia Ludwig y Heracles, haciendo una gran explosión-

-Ve... Al final perdieron.

-Ha sido una completa derrota, da~ _Sin duda el primer nieto de Roma-sama ha heredado por completo su poder. Se diferencia mucho del resto de los alumnos _*le tiembla la ceja* El primer nieto de Roma-sama... Quiero diseccionarlo, da...

-¡Chigiiiii~! - después de gritar eso, el italiano mayor se desmayó-

-Es todo un caso... -dijo João, junto con su hermano que atendía a Lovino, en forma humana-

-¿Que ocurre, da~?

-Parece que se ha cortado.

-¿El qué?

-Ve~ ¿Recuerda el último ataque de Lud? -dijo Feliciano acercándose a su hermano- Parece que le cortó un poco de su rulo. Y este rulo que tenemos nosotros, los hermanos Vargas, es muy delicado. Dijo algo de: "Bastardos" y se desmayó.

-Entonces... ¿hemos ganado? -preguntó Ludwig-

-Claro... *bostezo* esa aureola... ya puede aparecer sobre mi cabeza... *bostezo*

-Heracles-san, no se duerma en el suelo, por favor -dijo Kiku-

-¿Que tal, Lud?

-Emmm...

-"No luches innecesariamente... ¡y no seas cobarde!" es lo que me dices siempre, aunque tú no fuiste cobarde.

-Sin duda alguna... hoy no he sido un buen ejemplo -dijo el alemán levantándose-

-Por favor, Heracles-san, no te duermas en el suelo -seguía diciendo Kiku-

-Zzzzzzz...

-Sin duda para ese bipolar... el único compañero posible es Kiku...

-Pues sí...

-Ve~ ¿Mhmp?

-Extiende tu meñique, ¿lo recuerdas? -dijo el rubio tendiendo su meñique al castaño-

-¡Ve~! Sigamos adelante, Lud -dijo Feliciano entrelazando su meñique con el de Ludwig-

-¡_Ja_!

-Hola, hola~ ¿Que tal~? -Roma-sama apareció por las escaleras-

-¡Hola, Roma-sama! -saludaron todos al unísono (menos Lovino que seguía inconsciente)-

-Vine para darle la bienvenida el primer día de clase a Lovino, pero... vaya carácter que tiene.

-Ve~ Mmhm... _Ahora que lo pienso... ¿cómo será el alma de mi abuelo? Voy a echarle un vistacito~... ... ¿Ve? No la puedo ver..._

-Entonces, hoy me llevo a Lovino a casa. Adiós~

-_¿Cómo puede ser eso? He podido ver el alma de mi fratello..._

-Feliciano, vamos, ¿qué haces ahí parado? -dijo Ludwig-

-¡Ya voy, Lud~! _Me pregunto si mi abuelo no tiene alma... Bueno, da igual._

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**-Ludwig: ***suspiro* En serio... ¿tengo que hacer esto?

**-Feliciano: **¡Venga, Luddy, con esa voz será muy creíble!

**-Ludwig:** ¡Oye, tu! ¿¡Que careto es ese que me pones!? ¡Te voy a soltar una hostia... emm... no puedo decir esta palabra...

**-Feliciano: **Los jóvenes tenían demasiados disgustos a los que no sabían cómo hacer frente.

**-Ludwig:** ¡Nadie puede detenerme! ... ¡Ah, la poli! ¡Dejo el resto en tus manos!

**-Feliciano: **Descontrol, peleas, retos~ Días en los que lo único que puedes hacer es dejarte llevar por la noche. Una de las formas del amor que surge en ese mundo lleno de todas esas preocupaciones.

**-Ludwig: **En el siguiente capítulo de HetaSoul... "El terror de la sangre negra. ¿Hay un arma dentro de Matthew?"

**-Feliciano:** ¡Me quedo con tu alma!

**Hasta el proximo~**


	7. El terror de la sangre negra

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece la serie Soul Eater.

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc.

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**7. El terror de la sangre negra ~¿Hay un alma dentro de Matthew?~**

_Un alma saludable..._

_Habita en una mente y un cuerpo saludables_

.

En la oscuridad de la noche se oían las campanas de la iglesia. La sombra de una mujer sentada en una escoba se veía a lo lejos...

-Ahora, sigue adelante y come... muchos... muchos... para que te conviertas en el ser más aterrador... Come mucho -oía el rubio en su cabeza mientras sentía algo salir de su espalda-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-¡Ve~! ¡Italia, he vuelto! -dijo Feliciano entusiasmado sentado de tras de Ludwig, este último es el que conducía la moto- ¿¡No te parece increíble, Lud!? ¡Aquí hay pasta de sobra!

-Que sepas que no estamos aquí para divertirnos y comer pasta, sino para una actividad extra-curricular, ¿entendido?

-Ve~ Lo sé -contestó el castaño, aunque sabía que al rubio también le encantaba Italia y quería hacer turismo- Nuestro objetivo es el asesino Sonson J., ¿verdad?

-Sí. Me gusta que te pongas serio en estos casos -dijo Ludwig-

-¿Por dónde deberíamos mirar primero? -preguntó Feliciano-

-Esperaremos a la noche, es cuando él saldrá de su escondite.

-¡Entonces tenemos tiempo de comer pasta y enseñarte un poco la ciudad~! -dijo Feliciano poniéndose de pie en el asiento y señalando hacia adelante-

-Primero, preguntemos si alguien sabe sobre el asesino -dijo el rubio, aunque la idea de hacer turismo no le desagradaba. Después, Ludwig, aparcó la moto y fue junto con Feliciano a preguntar a las personas cercanas-

-Hera, hera~

Minutos después de aparcar la moto, Ludwig, se chocó intencionadamente con uno de las personas de la calle. Como buen chico educado que es, se disculpó, pero parece que eso al hombre italiano no le bastó ya que cogió al rubio del cuello de la camisa y empezó a gritarle groserías.

-¿¡Sabes quienes somos, machote!? ¿¡Eh!?

-Mhmm... -Ludwig no sabía que decir, siempre que veía a Feliciano se imaginaba a un inocente italiano come pasta, amante de los gatos, las siestas y cobarde, no un tipo que lo cogiese de la camisa y empezase a soltarle groserías, aunque ya que conoció al hermano mayor del castaño dudaba un poco-

-L-Lud...

-¿¡Nos ignoras!? -otros tipos también aparecieron-

-¿Acaso no sabes quiénes somos? Te lo enseñaremos -dijo uno de ellos-

-Somos los responsables del control de esta ciudad, los "Matzerati". Asegúrate de recordarlo -dijo el que lo tenía agarrado de la camisa-

-Feliciano, ve adelantándote, ¿de acuerdo? -Feliciano no muy seguro de si dejar que su amigo se encargase solo de la situación, se alejó de allí lentamente-

-¿¡Te crees que vas a quedar impune después de ignorarnos de esta manera!? -el hombre levantó el puño con la intención de golpearlo, pero justo en ese momento otra persona (al parecer de nacionalidad británica) pasó frente a ellos y el grupo de los "Matzerati" se disolvió por completo, asustado de aquel inglés que paseaba tranquilamente-

-Ve... mira, Lud, un británico... -dijo asustado el castaño-

-No te hará nada, Feliciano, no te hará nada... -y el rubio entendió... que los italianos tenían una especie de trauma con los ingleses...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

Era otra noche oscura, de nuevo sonaban las campanas de la iglesia y de nuevo aquella mujer le susurraba en su cabeza...

-Ahora ven y come... la máxima arma y el mejor técnico... -dijo la rubia-

***Dentro de la Iglesia***

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? ¿¡Eh!? -al parecer el grupo de los "Matzerati" tenían acorralado a un chico rubio y de ojos violáceos que sostenía una espada negra y blanca-

-_"Ve y come muchas almas..." _No, no quiero. Aun no estoy bastante bien... -contestó el chico tímidamente- Este no es un Kishin...

-¿A quién le estás hablando? -dijo uno de los "Matzerati"-

-Serpiente, serpiente, cobra, cobra..._ "No te preocupes... Ten confianza en ti mismo... Matthew, llegaras a ser un Kishin..." _-esas palabras se colaron en su cabeza como si de una pequeña, escurridiza y oscura serpiente se tratasen...

-Ahahah... ¡AHAHAHA! ¡Soy un Kishin! -dijo Matthew-

-¿¡Piensas que puedes entrar en nuestra fortaleza e irte a casa de nuevo, mocoso!?

-Esto es un lugar público. Ustedes no lo poseen. Así que Kumajirou se los comerá, ¿vale? ¿A que sí, Kumajirou? -dijo el ojo-violeta hablando con la espada que llevaba en las manos, de la espada salió un hocico animal que comenzó a soltar gritos muy altos y agudos, el grupo de hombres sin poder aguantar el horrible sonido que emitía esa espada y llegaba a sus tímpanos se tapó los oídos como pudo mientras que Matthew seguía como si nada y diciendo cosas incoherentes- Hey, chicos, ¿ha ocurrido algo gracioso? Esas puertas de allí se abren hacia adentro, ¿verdad? ¡AHAHA! Ayer estuvo interesante... Espera, ¿Que ocurrió ayer? Bueno, no importa... Por otro lado, mi sangre es negra...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

-Finalmente te encontramos... ¡Asesino del Lago Esmeralda, Soson J! ¡Tomaré tu alma! -dijo Feliciano subido a uno de los tejados. El asesino agarró fuertemente su cuchillo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el castaño, este con solo un corte de guadaña partió a Sonson en dos- Ve~ y con esto la asignación extra-curricular esta echa, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y ahora me tomaré con calma la tercera alma- Ludwig se transformó en humano y tomó el alma roja en sus manos, acto seguido la engulló-

-Lud, ¿las almas son sabrosas? -preguntó el castaño viendo como su amigo devoraba con gusto el alma-

-Sí, lo son. Bueno... realmente no tienen sabor, pero la textura que tienen cuando baja por la garganta es increíble-

-Ve~ Hablando de almas... ¿cómo crees que hace Heracles para recolectar sus almas?

-Tienen la manía de "no capturar ningún alma este año". Así que no debe de ser bueno recolectando...

-Pobre Kiku...

-El problema que tiene es su personalidad... Bueno, ¿qué pasa con el turismo que me dijiste?

-¡Ve! ¡Espera, Lud! Ese edificio...

-Será mejor que lo visitemos mañana, ya es muy tarde.

-¡Ve! Un montón de almas están siendo molestadas... Que ruido más horrible. Tengo que concéntrame... concentración... Las almas de un arma y un técnico, parece que están siendo rodeadas por cincuenta o sesenta almas.

-Es la primera vez que percibes tanto -dijo Ludwig ligeramente impresionado-

-Ve~ El grupo de almas probablemente son aquellas banda.

-Oh, entonces hay que dejarlos solos. Es sábado, seguramente están de fiesta o algo... Aunque si algo te incomoda podemos ir a ver.

-De acuerdo, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...

Feliciano y Ludwig se bajaron del edificio y fueron a por la moto, montaron en ella y se dirigieron a la puerta de la iglesia.

-Puede que sea Heracles que se quedó dormido en medio de tanto jaleo o... puede que la esté armando bien. Él es impredecible -dijo Ludwig viendo la gran iglesia de delante-

-Ve~ Espero que sea eso -contestó Feliciano-

-Qué grande es...

-¡Im-imposible! En un instante...

-En serio... cuando empiezas así soy incapaz de seguirte.

-¡Se detuvieron!

-¿Las campanadas? Si...

-No, no es eso. Es que... las almas desaparecieron todas de golpe. Dejando al técnico y al arma -el castaño se acercó a las puertas de la iglesia y se dispuso a abrirlas- _Tengo la sensación de que no debería de abrir esta puerta. Pero... tengo que ver quien ha hecho esto... _-Feliciano empujó las puertas, al abrirse vio un chico rubio y ojos de violáceos al fondo de la iglesia-

-¿Ves? Esas puertas se abrieron hacia adentro -dijo el rubio hablando solo-

-¿Es ese? ¿Dónde está su compañero? -preguntó Ludwig-

-V-ve... no me lo puedo creer...

- ¿El que, Feliciano?

-Natalia-sama, parece que dos personas más han aparecido -se oyó una voz salir del chico-

-Cállate, Kumajirou. Quédate callado... -dijo el rubio-

-Lo que siento es que... dentro de su cuerpo, hay un arma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fui descuidado... No puedo creer que Feli-chan esté en una misión extra-curricular... -Francis se encontraba en la enfermería sentando en una de las camillas- Para ver a Feliciano, tengo que entrar en la WWA sin importar que. Pero para mí, hay un gran obstáculo en esta escuela. ¡Iván... Braginski! ¡Solo quiero ver a mi hijo, pero... ¿¡Porque tiene que haber aquí tan enorme obstáculo!? Literalmente... ¡Pero, Papá no perderá! ¡Cuando supere este maldito obstáculo... el amor de Papá debe extenderse sin límites dentro del corazón de Feliciano! Pero antes de eso~ las enfermera tendrá que tratar las heridas de mi corazón~... ¡Está aquí! -dijo el rubio oyendo la puerta de abrirse- ¡He estado esperándote, mon ange~! -dijo mientras se abalanza y empezaba a abrazar a la persona que estaba en la puerta- Oh~ Mon amour~

-Francis~ yo también te buscaba, juju~

-¿¡Porque... Iván!? -gritó el francés sentándose de nuevo en la camilla- ¡No sé lo que piensas, pero las cicatrices que me dejaste ya desaparecieron! ¡Ya no me asustas! ¡Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no mucho!

-Oh, entonces te has dado cuenta de que tus dedos medios fueron cambiados todos del derecho al izquierdo y del izquierdo al derecho, da~ -habló el ruso-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo me hiciste eso!? -dijo Francis sacándose los zapatos y empezando a revisar todos sus dedos-

-Era bromaaaa~ daaa~. Sabes... Cuando escuché que te ibas a casar, estaba tan preocupado. Pensé que no deberías hacerlo. Sin embargo... verte feliz con tu nueva familia me deja tranquilo. Pensé: "No te preocupes. El amor de estos dos es eterno" da~

-Bueno... probablemente no lo sepas, pero... el mes pasado... nos... Divorciamos...

-Ya lo sabía~ da~ -canturreó Iván con un toque de maldad y burla en su voz-

-Vous fils de...! Je vais te tuer! (1)

-Ah~ se me olvidó decirte... La Espada Demoniaca ha aparecido...

-... ¿Qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Que ocurre, Feliciano? Incluso si me dices que hay un arma en su interior... -dijo Ludwig transformado en guadaña y en manos de Feliciano-

-Mira. Está saliendo -después de decir eso el chico rubio empezó a gritar de dolor y a retorcerse, una especie de masa negra salió de su espalda empezando a tomar forma de oso, su color palideció hasta tornarse blanco-

-Mmhhh... ¿¡Quién eres tú!? -dijo el oso blanco empezando a golpear al rubio-

-Eso duele... Duele... Maldito oso defectuoso... mi sangre es negra deberías de ser negro no blanco... ¡Ah! ¡No me pellizque la nariz! ¡Duele! ... ¡Dije que dejes de pellizcarme, Osos defectuoso!

-No, no, no, no. Matthew se asusta cuando se pone nervioso~ -dijo el oso recordando por fin el nombre de su técnico-

-Ha... Habla... -dijo Feliciano sorprendido- Es-escucha, la caza de almas humanas está prohibida. ¿Sois estudiantes de la WWA?

-¿WWA? ¿Qué es eso? -dijo Matthew- Esa persona dijo que estaba bien ¿Que de malo hay en hacerlo? Por otra parte, nunca nadie me había puesto tanta atención... que vergüenza...

-Más importante, sus almas parecen deliciosas, ¿no? -dijo Kumajirou-

-¡La caza de almas humanas está prohibida! ¡Como estudiantes de la WWA no podemos dejar que lo hagas! ¿Cierto, Feliciano? -dijo Ludwig-

-V-ve...

-Hagámoslo, Marcos -dijo el oso blanco tornándose negro y haciéndose una nube-

-Es Matthew... -dijo el oji-violeta metiendo su mano en la nube que se transformó en una espada negra-

-¿Ese oso... se convirtió en una espada?

-¡Cuidado, Feliciano! ¡Viene por abajo! -gritó Ludwig. Feliciano actuó rápido y bloqueó el ataque-

-¡Tú...!

-¿Acaso vas a golpearme, también...?

Feliciano intentó golpearlo con la guadaña, pero Matthew lo esquivó, ante eso el castaño pegó un saltó y retuvo al rubio con su propio peso. Feliciano alzo la guadaña con la intención de acabar con el chico...

-¿Ve? -...pero el golpe ni siquiera le cortó el brazo-

-_Esa clase de golpe... _No será capaz de cortarme por la mitad... -dijo Matthew viendo como su sangre _negra_ caía al suelo-

-¿Sangre... negra?

-Sí, mi sangre es negra... -Feliciano al tenerlo tan cerca se alejó asustado de Matthew-

-¿Qué le pasó a su cuerpo? -preguntó Feliciano-

-Lo que pienso es que su sangre es su arma. Cortamos la piel pero la sangre se solidificó y mi hoja se quedó en sus vasos sanguíneos -explicó Ludwig-

-¿Entonces no podemos hacerle daño?

-Con golpes físicos estamos en desventaja y no creo que el Caza Brujas vaya a funcionar. Si pudieras utilizar tu Onda del Alma como Heracles... podríamos hacerle algo.

-_Matthew, ¿A que estas esperando?_

-Bueno, yo... no sé qué debo hacer con este chico...

-_Já. Que idiota... solo tienes que matarlo..._

-¿Con quién está hablando ahora? -preguntó Ludwig-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Solo tengo que matarlos! No me di cuenta de eso. Aquellas puerta... se abren hacia adentro, ¿verdad? -el espadachín alzó la espada delante de él, de la espada salió un hocico animal- Kumajirou... Resonancia del Grito -tras decir eso la espada empezó a emitir ruidos muy agudos y altos, aturdiendo a Feliciano y a Ludwig-

-¡Esta viniendo! ¡Protégete! -gritó Ludwig a su compañero. El castaño, a duras penas, bloqueó el ataque, pero la espada que aun seguía emitiendo esos gritos consiguió herir al rubio, aun en su forma de arma-

-¡Aaahhggg!

-¡Lud! -Feliciano preocupado por el rubio apartó de él a Matthew de una patada- Ludwig, ¿estás bien?

-No me prestes atención. Estoy decidido a morir si es por mi Técnico -contestó el arma-

-_¿Qué hago? Una espada que produce vibraciones con su grito. Su sangre se endurece. No puede defenderme y tampoco puedo dañarlo..._ ¡Ah! -Feliciano, por poco, consiguió esquivar uno de las ataques de Matthew- _Fui descuidado... _-desde ahí Matthew lanzaba un ataque tras otro y el castaño solo se limitaba a esquivarlos-

-¡Feliciano! ¡Vuelve atrás y concéntrate en la defensa! -gritó Ludwig sin recibir respuesta de su compañero que seguía esquivando los ataques- ¡Feliciano!

-_Si hago eso... Lud tú... No puedo bloquear está espada. Tengo que salir de aquí..._

Feliciano tropezó por esquivar uno de sus ataques y quedaba de espaldas contra la puerta de la iglesia- ¡La salida! -golpeó la puerta para abrirla, sin éxito alguno- ¿Por qué?

-Eso no está bien. Necesitas conocer tu alrededor -dijo Matthew elevando su espada mientras esta soltaba gritos-

-No...

-Aquellas puertas solo se abren hacia adentro... -la espada soltaba más gritos más agudos y altos, el rubio empezó a bajar la espada, completamente dispuesto a acabar con el castaño...

-¡Feliciano! ¡En guardia! -gritó Ludwig, desesperado-

-¡Pero si hago eso tú...!

Feliciano cerró los ojos con fuerza preparado para la muerte, oyó el sonido de la espada golpear un cuerpo y algo húmedo salpicar su cara, se extrañó al no sentir ningún dolor, abrió los ojos y la imagen que vio casi le hizo desmayarse... Su amigo y compañero, Ludwig, cayendo al suelo con una gran herida desde el hombro a la cadera... el rubio se puso a modo de escudo entre Feliciano y Matthew recibiendo él el golpe...

-_...Fui descuidado..._

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**-?: **Pronto yo-

**-Feliciano:** No, aún no vas a salir~

**-?: **¡Tonto!

**-Feliciano: **En el siguiente capítulo de HetaSoul... "La bruja Natalia ¿La poseedora del alma más malvada?"

**-?: **Lo olviden visitar el museo de-

**-Feliciano:** ¡Tomaré tu alma!

**-?:** ¡Deja de interrumpirme!

**Traductor: Francés - Español**

**Vous fils de ...! Je vais te tuer! (1) - ¡Hijo de...! ¡Te voy a matar!**

**Lo hice con el traductor de Google así que si hay algo mal la culpa es suya (aunque lo comprobé con varios y me salía lo mismo)**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado.**

***No sé si el trauma de los italiano con los ingleses es lo mejor, pero no me imaginaba nada (y no pensaba poner a Alemania de matón-golpea italianos).***


End file.
